Prisoner
by dolce-bebe
Summary: A/U Captured, Bulma decides to help the Saiyajins in their attempt to defeat Frieza. Her job? To put up with their arrogant prick of a Prince till his ascension. Shouldn't be too hard, right? B/V.
1. Found

Prisoner

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, though I wished I owned Vegeta. Yeah, yeah, I know, it's been said before..

Summary: A/U. Frieza expects nothing less than the strongest, finest, most intelligent people in his court. Thus, he sends for Bulma to be the top scientist stationed in Vegeta-sei where she would be well protected. But who could honestly trust such a fiery woman to not start trouble amongst the Saiyajins? B/V.

Chapter 1: Found 

* * *

Brushing the soft, damped, aqua strands from her eyes, she cringed slightly and remained in her sitting position. The girl had not moved for what seemed like hours. She sat with her back against the cool wall, her knees up and her head laying upon them. The barbarians had not even given her the chance to dry herself-although, it could have been worse. She half expected them to have raped her upon sight. Wasn't that what ruthless killers did? Surely the sight of a young woman having just stepped out of the shower with nothing but a white towel around her body, was more enticing even to a lone warrior. Not that she minded that they didn't, actually, she was quite relieved. Bulma had always prepared herself for the worse. She knew that under Frieza's reign, nothing was impossible, apparently their little mud-ball of a planet hadn't even put up any resistance when he showed up to declare himself the ruler. Who were they to fight back? They had weapons, powerful ones, although they needed man power in order to get them to work-but what exactly was their 'man power' compared to Frieza lifting up a single finger to have them all blown up?

Nothing, that's what.

He came not too long ago. Months, although Bulma could hardly remember. It had seemed like years. To some, he was a kind ruler-scratch that, a merciful ruler. He had not purged their planet, for the single reason that they could not fight back. Who would? The warriors he had sent held nothing against their human military army. In a matter of seconds their entire defence border had been infiltrated by Frieza's warriors, the Saiyajins. It wasn't long before the world had succumbed to his wishes. He didn't mistreat them after that, and although Earth was spared from the purging, the only one who seemed to see how ruthless the reptile was, was Bulma and a small group of rebels.

By Kami, the humans had even set up a temple to worship their new ruler. He had allowed them to live yes, but it did not mean that they were at peace. Thousands died each day, and all they did was praise him for being their merciful saviour.

Bulma scoffed. Not only was the tyrant a meaningless, and heartless fuck, but he was also conceited as fuck. He expected nothing less than the most strongest, of Earth's warriors to be a part of his court. At first she thought herself lucky. She was neither strong, or had any battle intelligence. She had been the most wealthiest woman on Earth at the time, and brains and beauty were her only fault. Apparently, it was what Frieza had wanted, and it was the same reason now as to why she sat in the cold dark room, waiting to be delivered to him.

Her father had helped build weapons before, though she was the one responsible for the upgrades, it didn't long before the word had reached Frieza's court. Talk was that he was shocked to find a woman with such beauty that could also have a intellectual mind other than that of a brick. Oh my, did she feel special then. And now here she was. Being shipped off to Kami knows where in the galaxy to provide him with more weapons so he could continue savaging other planets who actually stood a fighting chance.

The girl hugged herself tighter. If it weren't for Frieza's caring ways, her family would have been run out of the planet. The rebelling forces against the reptile had started out small all with a good intention, but the longer they kept on without food or water, Bulma had come to the conclusion that they had simply gone out of their minds. They were all pawns under his rule-it wasn't as if her father had any say in what his inventions were used for and apparently those were the reasons that they thought differently of them. Traitors, they called them, and had burned down their Capsule Corporation building after they had gathered a large enough crowd. Of course Frieza and his men had showed up to defend her family, and it only seemed to prove to the rebelling armies, that the Briefs family had indeed allied themselves with their new ruler.

Bulma wanted to gag. As if. The bastard had only come to protect their inventions. Saved her family, yes, put them in even more danger, double yes, and now without her parents by her side, she could barely keep herself from braking down in her worrying tantrums. Her father was old-well not old, but old enough that he could not defend himself. Her mother oblivious to anything, would not be able to tell an attack until her head had been blown off. By Kami, what would they do without her?

That was when the metal door creaked open. Bulma could barely make out the shadow of the figure as he stood in the light but she glared anyway. The warrior didn't waste any time and grabbed her by the upper arm, readying to drag her out, but the girl snatched her arm back seething.

"I can walk by myself," she snapped and made her way out of the door.

She could feel the presence of the warrior behind her, and heard him grumble under his breath, something of ungrateful, human wenches. Damn them all. She could care less. If Frieza needed her that badly, then she wasn't going to let some warrior, no scratch that, probably some underclass warrior bossing her around. And in fact if she was unimportant why hadn't he blasted her?

Stepping out of the ship, Bulma nearly felt her body collapse at the change in gravity. She braced herself at the edge of the doorway and felt the warrior's hands on her waist steadying her up. She glared at him and pulled away, trying to stand properly and walking as best as she could down the ramp. Where exactly were they? If she had known that she was going to be taken prisoner then the little genius would have strapped her gravicron device on her wrist. It certainly would up the pull of gravity around her, but no. They had to take her in a towel to be presented like some roasted food.

At the end of the ramp she noticed several warriors all wearing their armour with sour looks on their faces. One approached and gave her a gentle smile, his eyes turning into slits.

"Well, hello there!" he greeted with a wave. "Sorry about that, the planet's gravity is a bit higher than of..E-Urrth?" he turned and looked at another warrior that stood beside him.

"Earth, you dimwit," the other muttered.

The friendly fellow gave a nervous laugh, his hand reaching out to scratch the back of his head. "Oh that's right. Sorry about that. E-Arth. Such a strange name for a planet, don't you think?" he chuckled again and noticed Bulma's glare. "I-uh. So you must be that scientist that Frieza's been talking about-"

"Lord Frieza," the other interrupted again.

"Oh that's right, Lord Frieza. Well it's good to have you here Miss Tulma, I hope your journey went well. Turles didn't give you a hard time, did he? Oh sorry, I forgot to mention, my name's Kakarott-wow that was really rude of me, wasn't it? They all say I talk too much, honestly I'm not really sure what they mean. I'm only-"

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, Kakarott. First of all, the name is Bulma. Second of all, no, my trip was _not_ pleasant, and third, I can't fail to see why your comrades see you the way they do," she grumbled and turned her head to the side, refusing to see his cheerful face.

But he merely laughed causing the other warriors by his side to scowl disapprovingly. Was this buffoon really a warrior in Frieza's army? He was as harmless and as clueless as a fly. Perhaps it was merely a façade.

The warrior that stood behind Bulma brushed passed her and glared down upon the cheerful one. "We do not have time for idiocy, brother. I trust that you can find your way back to the palace without any directions," he said and then gestured towards the girl. "She is to be unharmed. Surely you can remember that. No distractions-got it?"

It was then that Bulma noticed their similarities. Not only were their hairstyles similar, but so was the construction of their faces. Kakarott seemed younger, she noted and more oblivious, unlike-Turles, was it? Who she could picture being a school bully, with his gruff voice and steady exterior. The others she noted, were similar to Turles. Frowns on their faces, their hair a complete mess, and stood to look down upon her from their terrifying height. The idiot Kakarott seemed to have been the only one to emote anything else beside a simple growl here and there. Awkward indeed.

"Ah, come on, Turles. I won't get distracted, I promise," he laughed and made his hand to salute. "Come on, Miss Bulma. We mustn't keep the King waiting. He's a real impatient one, yeap, he sure is."

He turned and started walking down the path with Bulma close behind. Honestly, the bracelet would have really helped. To others she must have looked like she had been constipated for days with how her legs wobbled on the dirt. She glared at his back. Where exactly had they taken her? Who was the King? Frieza? Had he named himself King of this planet as well?

The desert that they had landed on was a mass of red coloured dirt, but the path clearly over the small hills that they ventured on soon revealed a much more civilized nation. Bulma was surprised. She had thought the planet was nothing but dead sand, but the vegetation was far from what she had imagined. The trees seemed healthier than of Earth, more lavish. The flowers bloomed and the birds chirped. All but the thin concrete path that led to the vast, large, stone walls of the palace.

"Where are you taking me?" she muttered as she struggled to stand by him.

Kakarott raised an eyebrow. "King Vegeta of course," he replied.

"Vegeta?" Bulma frowned. "I thought I was to be taken to Frieza?" Great if she were lucky enough she'd be treated far less than if she was taken to Frieza himself. Kami help her. "Wait. Did you just say Vegeta? Are we on Vegeta-sei? The Saiyajin planet?"

"Well, yeah!" Kakarott beamed at her. "You've heard of us?"

Bulma fumed. "Oh I've heard of you! You were the pathetic bastards that Frieza sent to our planet. You destroyed our entire military forces and reduced us to nothing! You're his personal own army-tell me, does it make you proud that you've destroyed and killed thousands of innocent people without so much as a thought?" Kami she would have jumped him if she was certain she could rip his head off.

Kakarott waved his arms in front of him in defence and gave her a nervous laugh. "Now, now, Miss Bulma. We didn't want any of that. We were just following orders-"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Even before Frieza's reign the Saiyajins have purged planets for their own sick pleasure. It's just that now you can't defend yourselves against him that you're willing to take orders. How dare you bring me to this planet! Where is Frieza? I want to be taken to him right now!" Supposed to say she was losing it a little, was a complete exaggeration. One would have thought her mental to have screamed such insanities to a Saiyajin. Although, she supposed she was already crazy enough. It was one thing to be a sick twisted bastard, like Frieza, but also another to have been a cold hearted killer who could do nothing against the tyrant but act about his orders which was to still kill and murder and enjoy it.

"Miss Bulma, shhh!" Kakarott made an attempt to cover her mouth with his palm, but she snapped her teeth dangerously, and caused him to take a step back his arms waving about. "Please, Miss Bulma. If the others were to hear you, there's no telling what they would do. Come on, we're not that bad," he stammered.

"Not that bad? Have you lost your mind?" she screeched.

"Have _you_?"

Kakarott's arms seized their waving and he held his head down, his smile gone and a hopeful look on his face, causing Bulma to halt in her tracks and look over her shoulder to the low growling voice.

If Bulma had been angry before, she was beyond furious now. It wasn't much that she was being held captive in a planet full of merciless creatures, but the low grumbling voice of the intruder had her nearly off the edge. By Kami, the man wasn't much taller than herself but he had approached her his head held high and was peering down on her as if she were the tiniest thing that he had crossed paths with.

The Saiyajin had his arms crossed over his chest, his armour different from the others she had seen earlier, that and his red cape came down nearly to his feet. She wondered if she pushed him a little if he would stumble upon it. Arrogant, little prick.

"Oh hey, Vegeta," Kakarott started and tried his best to smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting back till much later. How was the mission?" He fumbled with his words and let out a few laughs.

The little one simply glared. "Shut up, you idiot. What are you doing outside the grounds, and why are you with this insufferable female?" He glared down again at Bulma who only huffed in response and turned her head to the side.

Vegeta let out a threatening growl.

"W-Well, this is Miss Bulma. Frieza sent her here to work at our labs. Or at least, that's what father said. I wasn't sure, he just told me to pick her up upon landing, orders by the King," he scratched his head with a finger his eyebrow raised. "Actually, I'm not really sure what she's here for. Don't we have a lot of scientists already? And guess what, she's from E-Arth. Strange name for a planet, don't you think? I didn't know they had scientists all the way there. So far."

"A human?" Vegeta spat his eye twitching slightly. He made a grab for Kakarott's collar and brought him down to his eye level. "Since when did Frieza decide on who gets to work in our personal laboratories?"

"I-uh. Well I don't really know," Kakarott managed out.

Bulma threw her hands in the air. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I intruding? But for your information, I don't want to be here anymore than you. I was told that I was meeting with Frieza, and I guessed that would have been in planet Cold. Not here," she said and put her hands on her hips.

In an instant a tight grip had been placed on her throat and Bulma found that she had been raised in air. She stuttered suddenly and gripped the hands that could very well break her neck.

"You are on my planet-you respect me, you pathetic, little wench." Vegeta spat, his eyes wild and his teeth clenched. He brought her closer to his face and hissed in her ear. "There are reasons as to why Frieza has brought you here-and if I find out that you are spying for that bastard, I'll kill you myself."

With one last glare, he dropped her to the ground where she lay coughing with her hand at her throat. From his angle, Vegeta could see bruises already forming and he frowned. He had read about them-humans. They were as weak and as pathetic as the Trailcons. Why Frieza hadn't ordered their demise, he didn't know. The universe did not need weaklings to exist, and he had been proven right. The wench was as loud and as useless as a banshee.

"Vegeta, look what you did!" Kakarott cried and was immediately at her side. "The King said she wasn't to be harmed. You okay?" He made a grab for her arm to help her up but Bulma pushed him away, glaring at them both.

"The old man is as useless and is as dimwitted as you are. Get that harpy to her quarters. I do not wish to see her hideous face within my sight again." Vegeta turned from them without another glance and headed through the gates and into the palace his hands on his hips.

"W-Why you-!"

"Miss Bulma please!" Kakarott had appeared in front of her, blocking the view of Vegeta's retreating form. "It's best not to anger him. He's a bit-er…moody at times. It's always best to stay on Vegeta's good side. He's rarely nice to his staff, and now with you here, he means it-he wont hesitate in killing you."

"That's your King?" Bulma cried. "That heartless bastard?"

Kakarott's lips twisted. "Well-future King actually. He's named after his father and the old man hasn't died yet, so technically he's still a Prince. He's not that bad once you get to know him, but it's probably better if you avoid him the time you're here."

"H-He called me ugly!"

"Yeah, he's like that-but oh! We're going to be late. You still have to change. I don't think the King would like it very much if you came wearing that. I mean the guards probably would but-" His lips twisted again as he looked nervously at her white towelled dress.

Bulma's firm hands on her hips tightened. "Well, if your so-called brother had waited till I had changed instead of barging in like some barbarian and taking me by force, I wouldn't be here dressed like this!" She puffed her chest and stalked towards the palace fuming.

She couldn't believe this. She was to work in the labs of Vegeta-sei? So this was what Frieza had wanted? He wanted her to create more weapons for them to use? She really should have known. It wasn't as if the Saiyajins did anything else but destroy everything. At least if she were in planet Cold she would be able to work with some of the most brilliant minds that had ever graced the universe. But here-she was to do what exactly? Supply the Saiyajins with more fire power? Over her dead body!

"Wait up, Miss Bulma," Kakarott cried out and made his way to walk beside her. "Sorry about Turles. He was just following orders. Besides I think you're here for much more than you think you are-well at least that's what my father said. He always talks like that, usually I don't understand what the hell he's talking about, but it makes sense to everyone else."

"Are you usually this talkative and oblivious?" Bulma snapped.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, they say that a lot."

"I'm surprised. I've read that Saiyajins were ruthless killers with no hearts-but you're just-"

"Different?"

Bulma blanched. "Er-"

"Ah that's okay. Well that's what Vegeta calls me a lot-and my brothers. That-and a lot of other mean words," he paused to scratch the back of his head. "I wasn't always like this. My father said I snuck out of grounds when I was still a pygmy because I wanted to learn how to fly. See-third class Saiyajins aren't allowed out of the grounds. We're weaker than others-but I guess I didn't listen. Anyways, I threw myself into the air and fell. Ha! From what I heard, it was a pretty nasty fall and I hit my head really hard. Father was quite disappointed when I grew up. He said I wasn't right," he said pondering slightly.

Bulma glanced at him. "Not right?"

"Like you said, Miss Bulma. Saiyajins are warriors. Well-I am a warrior, but I'm like this. I'm forgetful sometimes and I like to laugh a lot."

"And that's bad because-?"

"I honestly don't know. Vegeta always says I'm a waste of talent. See I'm an elite now," he pointed towards his armour. "This is the Saiyajin elite armour and we work directly under the King-well, actually I work for Vegeta. We grew up together. He's always undermining me because I'm like this. Doesn't understand how I could have raised up to the elites with my-what did he call it again?-oh that's right, 'my irritatingly cheerful demeanour,'" he lifted his finger as he quoted.

"Well, Kakarott," Bulma started with a sigh. "At least you're the most humane thing I've seen on the planet so far."

"Really? Wow, thanks a lot, Miss Bulma. You humans sure are nice."

Bulma hid back her smile. As much as she was thankful that she had met someone that she could rely on, well not technically rely on, but at least be civil with, he was still a Saiyajin, and that alone stood clearer than anything else. He wasn't to be trusted. No one was.

"Where are all the men?" Bulma asked suddenly.

She had noticed that the courtyard was empty except for the casual guards upon each entrance. Where were the tall, scary Saiyajin warriors she had read about. She pictured them as wild animals scampering about their planet, drunks most likely, with a thirst for blood and urges like apes. So far, she had met Kakarott who had a brain sized equalled to a pea, and Vegeta who had threatened to blow her head off if she so much as showed her ugly face to him. Honestly! She was considered to be the most beautiful, most intelligent woman on her planet, and he had called her ugly? She knew very little of Saiyajins but it was either the Prince of Vegeta-sei was blind as a bat or he had completely different tastes from the men on Earth. Ugly indeed.

"Only the elite live in the palace, the rest reside amongst the grounds. They just came back from a mission led by Vegeta, so I'm guessing they've returned home to their mates for the mean time. Never know when Frieza's going to give another order."

Bulma blinked. "Mates?"

Kakarott nodded then took a moment to think. "Yeah. A lot of the elites are older, so they've taken mates."

"So all your warriors are married?" Somehow was she was surprised. Ruthless killers did not have families or marry. This was why they were considered to be ruthless killers.

"Well not all of us," Kakarott laughed. "I'm not, I think I'm too young. Plus the others say I wouldn't know what to do with a woman even when the time came-hmm, wonder what they're talking about. But, Turles has a mate, my other brother Radditz is still looking though. Hard to find a strong Saiyajin female nowadays was what he always said. And Vegeta! Man, ha! Everyone's been trying to find him a mate since he became of age, but you know him-he's so stubborn. Doesn't think he needs a Queen to rule by his side. There is this Saiyajin woman candidate that they've been talking about, but I don't think he's really interested." He continued as he led her through the halls.

"I doubt that man could keep a woman without insulting her for five seconds," Bulma grumbled.

"You're right about that one! Ah! Here we go. These are going to be your chambers for the mean time, Miss Bulma. I'm supposed to be your personal guard while you're here so you can call on me whenever you'd like!" He said with a smile as he pointed to the large doors.

"Call on you? How do I do that?"

Kakarott blinked at her. "Well, I'll be outside your doors."

"Outside the doors…all the time?"

"Miss Bulma, it can be really dangerous here in the palace. Many of the warriors have mates, but some of the lower class who come in for a position change aren't. And you're so defenceless and human-it's just to be on the safe side," he said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not so defenceless," she mumbled. But she was. Even if she were to struggle, punch as hard as she could and kick around to attempt some martial arts, she could probably barely scratch them. That was the awful truth, and honestly, the girl would rather have Kakarott then some other blood thirsty fool. He seemed harmless enough.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll wait out here till you change. There should be some garments laid out for you."

Sighing she walked passed him and into the room. It was surprising ravishing. Nothing like she had ever seen. The walls were a light lavender shade, the covers on the bed a deep red, with linings of gold. The curtains were the same color and so was the shade of the soft carpet. It tickled her feet and seemed to sink into a softer form as she stepped further. There was a couch by the bed and a desk by the window with a small armchair. Honestly, it wasn't as if the Saiyajins had time to lounge about talking about life as humans did. What did they need the décor for?

Bulma hugged herself. She had been walking bare foot the entire way. Her towel and hair had dried. Kami would have cringed if he had caught sight of her, and that's exactly what she did when she came upon the mirror by the dresser. She gasped. She looked terrible-and were those eye bags? She, Bulma Briefs, had eye bags? What was the world coming to?

Firstly, she was taken against her will, in a towel no less, to be a slave lab assistant in a brutal planet that she could barely walk in, she had almost been choked to death by the Prince of Saiyajins, and now looked like absolute shit.

"Arrrgh!" and she swiped the contents of the dresser to the floor.

The noise, she guessed had caught Kakarott's ears and he was by her side within seconds. She was on the floor her hands on her tear stricken face. Gods, she was pathetic. Crying like a baby in front of a man she barely knew-a man whose people had helped invade her home planet, but the girl honestly did not know what to do anymore.

"What's wrong?" came Kakarott's concerned voice. He helped pick her up, and was shocked that she had let him. He sat her down on the bed. When he had heard her shout and things breaking, he had barged in thinking that an intruder had her by the throat, but instead the woman was on the ground bawling her eyes out.

"I'm ugly, that's what! You see this?" and she pointed to her eye bags. "I never used to have these until Frieza came! I was dragged here in a towel, my hair looks like I've been living with squirrels in the forest for the past ten years, you honestly think I can go to your King looking like this. I'll have you know that I am considered to be the most beautiful woman on my planet, and now I'm-I'm…ugly," she cried.

Kakarott scratched his head. "Come on now, don't let what Vegeta said get to you. He's always like that with women. I think you're very pretty. Your hair sure is strange though, but what I think is that you're too tired. When's the last time you had a good night's sleep? My mother always told me that a good healthy Saiyajin should eat a lot, sleep, and fight to remain strong. Maybe it's like that for humans too?" When she didn't respond, he took something from his breast pocket and handed them to her. "See this? It's a senzu bean. We grow them on Vegeta-sei as a secret from Frieza. It helps restore your strength. You'll be as good as new once you've had one of these!"

Bulma lifted her face from her hands and looked at the tiny, green bean in his hand. A trick? Though she very much doubted that he could even concoct something even as simple as poisoning the little thing that can lead to her death. She took it without another thought and popped the thing in her mouth. She felt a slight tingle, and then her eyes perked up. She had been famished when she arrived, but now she felt as if she had come back from eating a feast. The soreness of her legs and scratches on her feet had disappeared. Frantically, she dashed towards the mirror. No eye bags, check. Hair, no longer frizzy, check. Lips no longer chapped, check. Beauty back, double check!

"I don't believe this, it's a miracle!" she cried.

Kakarott stood by the bed and gave a slight chuckle. "Miss Bulma, you're not ugly to begin with! Just a little tired that's all-Oh no! Best we hurry up Miss Bulma, the King's not going to be too happy about this. I'll probably get another lecturing again." He sulked out of the room, with his head down.

Bulma glanced at her image one more time, and with a small smile made haste to dress. How exactly was she supposed to put the robes on? Frankly, she was a genius and it didn't take her long to figure the clasp on the dress was what was holding the thing together. She strapped it back on, the single strap on her right shoulder and hooked on the broach like diamond. The gown was white and loose, yet hung to her curves. Goodness, she looked as if she was in Rome. Saiyajins sure lived in a weird time line. She flung her hair loosely around neck and smiled at her reflection.

She was a role model to her people, like it or not, and she wasn't going to go about bowing to some King that was not hers. Heck, they didn't even have one, they had presidents-several of them, and now all dead. Great.

Kakarott had been standing outside the door as he promised, and was moving back and forth with his heels. He took in her sight and smiled. "The King won't be able to take his eyes off you, Miss Bulma," he exclaimed.

Bulma giggled. "Thanks. Now let's go, before you get into trouble."

"Heh-the King's a good leader, and believe it or not, he's actually pretty nice."

"What is your definition of nice?"

"Hmm, well, when there are no missions he lets us out to do what we want. We can visit our families and fool around. We hardly get to do that. He's impatient, I suppose that's where Vegeta got it from, but he's nicer than Vegeta if that's what you're really asking."

Bulma pouted, her lips pressed together and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Will he be there?"

"Vegeta? I doubt it. He's in charge of the military, but the King deals with everything else. He doesn't seem to think that Vegeta's ready to be King yet. That's why he's been so moody lately," Kakarott replied.

Bulma glanced at her shoes as they continued walking in silence. She would rather be put to work, than do this whole greeting thing. She honestly had not expected to be taken to the King. Exactly what good would that do? She was a scientist not some representative to be brought to negotiate-if that's what it was about. Negotiate about what? Bulma almost laughed. As if her planet had a say in the matter.

They came through a narrow corridor and a large door that was opened with two guards standing by the sides. The carpets leading to the throne were red and gold as well, she noted that it was probably the planet's color symbol. She followed the trail that led to the three royal throne chairs by the podium.

The King was rather intimidating, and looked just as fierce as his son. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, hell, they even wore the same armour and long red cape. He peered at her as she entered with Kakarott his eyes scanning her figure.

Somehow, Bulma felt as if she were the tiniest being on the planet. He stood, tall and proud, in the presence of, who she guessed were his council members. To his right an elder man stood, a man not much older than the King, his left eye scarred. He wore a darker armour, but the same red cape, a dull expression on his face. The other man to the left looked very much like Turles and Kakarott, and wore one a strange contraption that looked very much like a one eyed sunglass with the shade of pink on his right eye.

"Ah, so this must be the troublesome woman from Earth that Frieza has told me about," the King started and stepped down from the podium to observe her more closely.

The elder of the three cocked his head to the side. "Do Earthlings often look this breathtaking, my King?" he said, causing Bulma to blush.

"I don't believe so," the Kakarott look a like stated. He stepped down as well to observe her from under his nose. "Look at the odd colouring of her hair. I've never seen such a color, and I've been to the planet a fair few times. They are mostly filthy beings, perhaps she is some sort of royalty."

Kakarott took the moment to interrupt with a laugh. "Oh, father, she's no princess. Although she did say they treated her like one there, didn't you, Miss Bulma?" He smiled at her causing Bulma to blanch at his words.

"I-I never said that-"

"Well she said she was the most beautiful woman on her planet. They voted on it or something," he finished.

Bulma wanted to cry. She hadn't meant to boast. It had all been a part of her cry of dismay. She had merely blurted it out of despair. Not that she wasn't true to her word. She had always been in front of A-Magazine on Earth. She was a celebrity for Kami's sake-but now that all meant nothing. Certainly nothing a King and his council, and now Kakarott was making her look like a fool.

"Well there is no doubt about that," the King declared. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all my years, my dear-ahh, next to my mate of course. And I trust that you are as smart as they say? Frieza has taken quite a liking to you."

Bulma nodded slowly. "We have-me and my father did-created inventions for him," she managed out, her fists at her sides. The thought of her father, had triggered something within her. She had barely been gone for a day and she already she wished death upon Frieza for sending her here and separating them. She wondered how they faired off without her.

The King seemed to notice the disturbance in her ki and nodded towards Kakarott. "You may leave," he began. "And tell Vegeta that he will be expected tonight."

Kakarott merely smiled in return, before giving one last bow and headed out the door, a bounce to his step, leaving Bulma alone with the three warriors. Her lips twisted nervously.

"My dear," King Vegeta said and took her hand. "Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Vegeta cursed under his breath as he proceeded to throw punches at newly elected Saiyajin Elite, Radditz. Having sending the soldier to the floor a fair few times, he wondered how the buffoon had managed to be related to that oaf of a rival of his. Not only had Kakarott managed to maintain and raise his ki with hardly any battle or war experience, but the constant ramblings of his pathetic questions often kept the prince wondering how such a brainless tart could have the brain capacity of a peanut, yet still best him in battle. It was an absolute embarrassment. The idiot had been nothing but a third class, and he, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyajins, was in fact, a prince.

"Pathetic!" he growled and sent his opponent to the ground once again.

Radditz raised his hand in defeat, the other resting on his chest as it heaved up and down from exhaustion. Ever since their arrival, the Prince had wasted no time in pummelling him to a bloody pulp. This was what Kakarott was for. They may be related, but they hardly shared the same ki. Although he had accepted the fact that his younger brother had surpassed him, it had been years ago. He had surpassed them all-although Vegeta did a good job with keeping up, he was not his brother. Surely he didn't deserve to be beaten like this. Apparently, it was so.

"Where the fuck is that idiot? There is no point in training with you weaklings," Vegeta grumbled as he stared at his fists.

"Wasn't he with that Earthling that Turles brought back? I heard she has quite a nice piece of ass," Nappa chuckled as he approached his prince. "The boys had to be on their best behaviour though, word is, the King doesn't want a finger lain on her."

Vegeta cocked his head to the older warrior, eyes glaring. "What is so special about that human? Am I the only one who sees how clearly pathetic she is?"

"You met her? She's rather pretty was what I heard," Radditz said as he tried to hold himself up. The poor man was gasping for breath. "Ah, come on Vegeta, you don't think any woman is worth your time."

"That is because they are not."

"Was she pretty at least?" Radditz urged on.

Vegeta's face twisted in disgust. "Odd colouring, but nothing worth a second glance," he mumbled.

Nappa laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Second glance, huh? So she is worth your first glance then? That's the first! She really must be something."

Radditz joined him in his laughter, causing Vegeta to fume.

"The only thing that will attract your attention to that horrid woman, is her extremely, irritating voice of a banshee. She is as ugly as a Namakien toad," he roared, but the two kept about their laughter.

The prince never took notice to women. He either blasted them upon sight or didn't bother with them at all. Apparently, the little Earth woman had caught his attention enough for him to actually argue about it. Interesting indeed.

Kakarott took the perfect timing in entering, the door shutting behind him. He saw the both laughing and joined them with a fit of chuckles.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "And where did you head off to-and where is that screaming harpy?"

Nappa and Radditz glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows, while Kakarott merely blinked.

"Oh, you mean Miss Bulma. Well I took her to the King. It looked like they had something really important to discuss. Father and Paragus were with him," he said in thought.

"So how'd you like the pretty female, brother?" Radditz chuckled as he dusted himself off. "Ahh, this is the third armour this week that I've had to replace. Damn."

"Miss Bulma is actually really nice- and really pretty too. Actually, the King thought so, he said she was gorgeous and then told me to go off and find you, Vegeta. He wanted me to tell you that you needed to be there tonight. Although, he didn't say what time-hmm I wonder, maybe I should have asked. But they did seem to be in such a rush-"

Vegeta interrupted. "Shut up, you fool. I have no desire to attend and sit by some useless old whelps that my old man calls _council_."

"Go for the food, at least," Nappa insisted. "We haven't had a good, home cooked meal in a while. All that capsuled food at the battle stations didn't do much for my appetite." He laughed. "I say, we eat, laugh and drink."

"I'll second that," Radditz said a grin on his face.

"Worthless," Vegeta grumbled and made his way towards the door.

"Hey! W-Wait up for me, Vegeta!"

Kakarott trailed after him and down the halls.

"Why are you following me?" the prince muttered under his breath.

"Well, I have to wait for Miss Bulma to finish. They sure are taking an awful long time in there. What do you think they're talking about. Father looked so serious."

Vegeta cocked his head to the side. "That woman is a spy, I'm telling you. And if I have enough evidence I'll send her head back to Frieza myself."

"She's not that bad! She's actually really nice once you get to know her. You shouldn't be so mean to her, Vegeta. The poor girl's been through a lot. I think she hates Frieza just as much as we do," Kakarott explained.

"I doubt that. I'm telling you-one wrong move and-" They rounded a corner of the corridor when someone came and slammed up against them.

"Watch where you're going!" Vegeta bellowed, his fists clenched.

It took a moment for Kakarott to peer over the prince's shoulder to find aqua blue stresses of hair spilled on the floor. Blue eyes turned to glare at them and Bulma hoisted herself on her feet, her own fists clenched by her side as she mimicked Vegeta's movements.

"You!" she exclaimed at him.

Vegeta's face contorted, his eye twitching. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me, woman?"

"You bumped into _me_!" she retorted. "Why don't you watch where _you're _going!"

That was one thing the woman had right, and Vegeta almost cringed at the thought. Why hadn't he scented her coming their way? Her ki was weak yes, and even with his scouter, which he didn't have on at the moment, he had doubts that it could pick up her measly power level. Her scent had been imbedded in his senses. It would not go by unnoticed, especially by him or by Kakarott, and by the look on the idiot's face, he hadn't scented her either. That, and the stupid wench was talking back to him _again_. The woman was in need of lesson.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, you whelp. I could crush you beneath my boot without breaking a sweat."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Well we wouldn't want your precious boots to get dirty now, would we?" she mocked.

At Vegeta's threatening growl, Kakarott intervened.

"Hey, hey! Come on you two, we're both expected to be in the hall soon! I can smell the food already, and I'm sure you both just need a good meal to cool yourselves down. Hmm that reminds me I haven't had anything to eat yet in a while-man, I'm starving-!" Kakarott had gotten in between them.

"Shut up, you fool." Vegeta gave one last growl and turned to glare upon Bulma again before heading down the corridor.

"Ooh! I cant stand him! He is impossible!" she cried throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "Who does he think he is-just because he's a prince and all. So rude!"

Kakarott gave a nervous chuckle. "Wow, that's two in one day-and the day's not even over yet."

"Don't tell me he's actually going tonight," Bulma said with a frown.

She didn't hate Vegeta, she just wished he would burn in hell. So far she had not been mistreated in this planet like she thought she would be-well everyone had been civil except him. What exactly had she done for him to go off on her like that. They had barely been in each other presence for less than five minutes and he had already been trying to bite her head off.

"Well," Kakarott responded. "It is held under his honour to celebrate another Saiyajin victory. It wouldn't be right if he weren't there. Plus, we'll have fun, you won't even have to worry about Vegeta. Saiyajin celebrations are always worth going to. Think of all the food we could eat!" His eyes sparkled dangerously and he held his hands together.

Surprisingly the day went by faster than she thought. Although Bulma hadn't seen one single clock since she had arrived, she finally saw the sun starting to set. The King had said new garments had been brought to her room, and boy was he right. The closet was overfilling with them. Gowns of different colours and texture. Some she even noticed were sleeping garments, but no underwear. When she had asked Kakarott of them, he merely inclined his head and was in deep thought for a moment or two before he finally said he's never heard of them. Dressing up was one thing, but without underwear, Bulma felt very much naked.

The dress that was chosen for her to wear for the evening was the same red the held the pride of Vegeta-sei. The soft heart shaped lining fitted around her breasts quite nicely, and thankfully she noted, that they were not at a cold planet, or the need for a bra would have been really sufficient. The dress trailed all the way down to her feet so that she could hardly see them peeking out from the soft fabric.

The jewellery was provided as well and was in the box that she had thrown to the floor upon seeing herself in her most horrid stage. Someone had cleaned it up though, and it was lain next to the dress on the bed. The earrings were heavy, she noted, but couldn't pin point which stone it had been crafted from. The shoes were flat, although Bulma didn't quite like the feeling of heels in the first place. She wondered if Saiyajin women dressed more similarly to humans than she thought. They had been the most humane looking species she had read about. Others she knew, were not so lucky with their looks. Frieza was an example.

Bulma clenched her fists, her delicate eyebrows knitting together as her thoughts drifted back to the brief conversation she had in the throne room with the King, and his two advisors. They asked for too much, and it would all be to benefit their arrogant prince-one of whom she did not even get along well with.

Honestly, what was his problem? The man was infuriating beyond reason. Never had she met a man so determined, yet so vulgar and as audacious as he. He sure knew how to push her buttons. Bulma was no idiot. She knew defeat when it stared her in the face. In this case, it was Vegeta's raging eyes and scowl that had been promising her death. She would lose yes-in battle. He could break her neck, as he had said earlier, but it did not mean that she would go down without a fight. Her pride was all she had left after all. Not only was her home destroyed, she was stripped from her parents and dragged off to be a laboratory slave in an alien planet. No. She had nothing.

What was her life worth? Once upon a time in Earth, it had been worth a lot, but here-ha! They needed her for one purpose and one purpose only. So if Vegeta felt like blasting her into oblivion, then he could very well do so, but not without hearing a few words from her first.

The aqua haired woman smirked to herself. If only the little, monkey boy had some manners she would have really considered to him to be quite handsome. Almost. Maybe. Not. He was most terrifying, well that was what she had first thought. Kakarott didn't seem to think so. He talked of him as if Vegeta was a spoiled child, one who had always gotten his way-and had just grown up to be a man that could blow a mountain here and there. No, Bulma didn't doubt his abilities. According to the King, Vegeta was destined for something, although they didn't tell her what of. Well if he was destined for one thing, he had already won it-the prick was already the King of egotistical bastards.

Stretching her back and taking in her reflection one last time, Bulma sighed heavily, then raised her chin. _'You can do this, Bulma!'_ Her long curls had been swept to her right side and fell down past her breast. She knew it was no use in trying to be beautiful, it wasn't as if anyone on this planet appreciated anything but a good fuck. Except Kakarott, she thought with a chuckle. Brains, beauty and her pride, as long as she had that-screw you, Vegeta.

Sweeping her way across the room, she pushed the button that opened the door and stepped out.

The corridor was empty.

That was odd. Where was Kakarott. Hadn't he said he would always be by her door? Had he been dismissed?

A frown found a way to her lips. How the hell was she supposed to get to the hall. The palace was a maze, and it wasn't as if she had been counting her steps when he had led her to her chambers.

She hesitated for a moment, and decided down the right corridor. At least she knew that way led towards the throne room, if she were lucky enough, she could find a guard on duty and ask for directions, but the sounds of footsteps, suddenly made its way to her ears. A flash of Kakarott's warning came to mind causing her to halt her steps. It was a celebration for a victory for the warriors-did that mean that the hall would be full of men? Drunk men who had not had a woman in Kami knows how long.

Bulma gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps if she had dressed in a less skimpy outfit, she wouldn't mind prancing around and asking a few men here and there for simple directions, but no. She had to pick the dress that pressed her breasts together and do her hair all the way up. Why did she need her pride again?

The footsteps were louder this time, and Bulma shut her eyes, scrunched her nose together, clenched her teeth, all the while pressing herself against the wall. Maybe if they thought her to be completely out of her mind then they would leave her alone. Hopefully.

"What are you doing, woman, and why does your face look even uglier than usual?"

She knew that voice and her eyes snapped open, gaping.

Vegeta stood looming over her, glaring with his arms crossed over his chest. He had just come of his chambers when the woman's ki had alerted him. She was alone and was mumbling to herself. He was right. She was out of her mind. "Is this some sort of human dance that you do against the wall. I must say," he said with a smirk, "It's not very appealing. You look as if you have been constipated for days."

Just as he expected she revolted and threw herself from the wall to go up on her tip toes and glare back at him. "I'll have you know that I was lost and scared to death that one of your horny little warriors were going to have their way with me. Kakarott said-"

"I don't know what the fuck that idiot has filled your mind with, but Saiyajins would not stoop so low. We have our own women, and we don't need pathetic weaklings gracing our beds," he cocked his head at her and smirked. "But never the less, you _should_ be scared. The men might not want you, but you'd make a good punching bag-and knowing you, you're bound to find trouble, especially with that mouth of yours." His eyes darted towards her twisted frown.

Bulma huffed in response. "Well, Kakarott was supposed to be escorting me, but he's gone," she started.

"That's the first," Vegeta scoffed. "Usually, the idiot has the patience of a hawk, but you're so incredibly irritating that even that buffoon has gotten tired of your ramblings." He tilted his head to look at her then proceeded walking.

"Where are you going?" she snapped.

He growled. "Where do you think, woman? I have a celebration to attend. Unlike your worthless species, we Saiyajins accomplish victory every so often. Although, I can't blame if your puny, clouded brain can't comprehend such things."

Bulma glared at his back. The man was infuriating. Utterly impossible. "I'll have you know-I am the considered a genius on my planet. Certainly capable of a lot more than you think!" she exclaimed, her hands now on her hips as she trudged up to him, head raised high.

He sneered at her in return. "Is that so?" he snarled.

"Damn right."

Vegeta could feel his eyes rolling. He didn't even know why he bothered. The woman was a complete sore. He wasn't a patient man, he had never been and probably never would be, but the woman seemed insane enough as it was. No warrior had ever had enough courage to challenge him in battle, much less talk to him in such a manner. Usually it was him who had snapped at his men, but clearly the woman had a death wish. Several in fact, when he counted how many times she had insulted him in the day.

"If you want to sit here like the pathetic banshee that you are and continue your boasting, you're more than welcome. I don't have time for such things, no matter how humorous they are," he growled under his breath and continued down the corridor.

He heard her behind him, stomping her feet along the way, but noticed how she managed to keep quite a distance. Good. He did not want to appear as if he was escorting the harlot into the hall, no matter how much she begged. He smirked to himself. The woman was annoying, yes. She was incredibly weak, yes. He doubted he had to lift a finger but barely power up and she would disintegrate into nothing. However, she did have courage, that, he gave her credit for. Certainly a lot more than his men. Although the Saiyajin elites were superior, they never led in battle. They had a better chance with that fool Kakarott when he was angry, than Nappa could try leading. No doubt the oversized fool would lead them straight into a wall, no matter how much thinking he had done.

Yes the woman was courageous. Foolish, but brave. Perhaps she had not been boasting. She was incredibly beautiful, and much more than she had let on. The hair alone was something he had never seen on an alien woman, and even Saiyajin women did not have such soft locks. Although her constant bickering made him want to rip it off rather than run his fingers through them, it was beautiful none the less. Her features were very feminine even while angry, he noted. The eyes were another thing. They were demonic eyes. Blue and bright and filled with fire-yes, he was right, she was a demon. That was the only explanation for it. A demon who spied for Frieza. Humans were mild beings. Pathetic and bland just like their useless planet, but she was different.

Her nostrils flared at the sight of him. He noted that if he had his scouter on, her ki would be rising to a measly 4. He almost laughed aloud, but her piercing glare kept him rooted to his spot watching as her head tilted back when she tried to peer through him with her demonic blue orbs. Strange creature indeed. He'd rather burn than be caught escorting her to the hall. Her beauty was worthy of a prince like himself, and if she wasn't as pathetic and weak as she was, he would actually consider taking her upon his arm as they entered together. Of course, such a proclamation could only be shown if he was introducing his future mate to his world-and that would never happen. Not with her-not with any other female.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to enter?" she snapped at him as he stood glaring at the closed doors.

He raised his head and puffed his chest out. "I will enter. You will wait till I reach my throne," he said firmly.

"And if I don't?"

"Then pray that the worms eat your corpse quickly."

But he should have known. Perhaps the woman had nothing to live for. Maybe she indeed wanted to die, because when he stepped forth, his men clapped and cheered, and she, out of no where, disobeyed his direct orders and trudged along beside him.

His father stared.

His men blinked.

To the far left he noticed Kakarott dumbfounded.

"Hey," she whispered with a slight giggle. "Looks like your men don't find me so hideous after all."

To which, he growled in response. 

* * *

Well wasn't that a long chapter? This is my first attempt at B/V fic, please be nice! I'm sorry if the characters may see OOC. I'm sorry if Vegeta picked on Goku too much in this! Later chapters will explain everything. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	2. Bug

Prisoner

By: dolce bebe

Disclaimer: Not mine, sad but true.

A/N: Firstly, thank you to all of you who reviewed! It gets me really inspired! Some questions to be answered: Yes, I know I've made Goku a little dumber than usual, and less like a warrior, but this chapter should explain most of it. Plus, he is in the Saiyajin planet, so it makes him stick out more! Again, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: Bug 

* * *

One thing was for sure, and Bulma almost nodded in agreement, that the books she had been reading at the age of ten about the Saiyajins were not entirely fictional. In fact, it had all been quite true, at least most of it. If in fact, if Vegeta's ancestors were as ruthless as the pages described, then she certainly knew where the temper and rage came from.

It definitely showed on his face.

What did she do now, and why had the hall fallen silent?

Bulma's lips twitched nervously, and she wound her fingers through the silky fabric of her dress. He looked absolutely enraged, fists clenched by his side, teeth bared, she could practically feel the power that radiated from him. The ground shook slightly, nearly causing the blue hair woman to lose her balance.

A pair of strong hands gripped the back of her upper arms to steady her and she looked over her shoulder to see the King with a frown on his face. He didn't seemed that pleased with her either, but kept far better control of his anger than he let on. He turned his head to glare upon his son.

"You will control yourself, Vegeta," he drawled, his voice cold and hard.

"I do not take orders from you, old man," the prince growled, but dropped his stance. The ground ceased its shaking and his aura disappeared, causing a few of the Saiyajins who watched amongst the side lines to give a sigh of relief.

He turned towards Bulma, who had taken to cowering behind his father and bared his teeth again. The woman was a handful, although he couldn't exactly figure out if she knew what she was doing. Only an extremely, stupid being like Kakarott could not comprehend the consequences of one's actions, but he finally understood that genius or not as she said she was-the woman was completely unaware of their own Saiyajin culture. Still, it was no excuse for her actions. The wench had defied him again. She had stepped over bounds and he had let her on a few occasions talk back to him, and if Frieza's plan had been in fact to send the little harlot to destroy his life and embarrass him in front of his men and people, than he had succeeded.

Vegeta turned his head to look upon her again before strolling past her and making his way to this throne. He sat, his arms crossed in front of his chest and looked upon the whispering crowd.

"What the fuck are you whispering about?" he bellowed and they all fell silent once again.

Bulma jumped a little at his voice, but felt the King's reassuring hand on her back forcing her to walk towards the throne and the glaring prince. They had placed a small seat next to the throne that was meant to be for the Queen, she guessed. She sat slowly, trying to peer at Vegeta from the corner of her eye, but found him glaring at the carpets instead.

She didn't understand his reaction. So what if she disobeyed him? It wasn't as if she hadn't before. Confused, she mimicked him and crossed her arms over her chest as well with a huff. The table was being set up in front of them, and a few she now noticed were being set up for the warriors. Again, the girl twisted her fingers through the folds of her dress. When the King sat upon his throne the music came on and the men laughed and ate.

Kakarott came by her side and poked her secretly on her arm. Bulma beamed at him finally happy to see a familiar face.

"Where did you go?" she asked. "I looked for you, but you were gone."

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, a small pink tinge on his cheeks. "Sorry, Miss Bulma. I-I got distracted…it wont happen again. You didn't run into trouble, did you?" he asked with his head down.

"Hmm, nothing I couldn't handle," she replied, and was earned a growl to her left from Vegeta. She cocked her head to glare at him in return. "Are you going to sit down?"

Kakarott laughed and rubbed his stomach. "You're absolutely right. For a minute there I thought that the celebration would get cancelled. Boy, I would hate that, I'm starving!" He took the seat next to her and didn't waste anytime in digging into the food. "Wow, this is so good. I don't think I've tasted anything as good before!"

Bulma giggled at his words and turned to her plate. Secretly she took a peek at Vegeta, who had also stuffed his face with food and noticed in shock that all of them seemed to have quite a large appetite. She frowned and looked down on her plate. At least the food was cooked-she rather expected the warrior race to stuff themselves with raw meat, much like the savages she had read of. The girl had been starving earlier, but that bean that Kakarott had given her had appeased her appetite. She finally decided taking the bundle of grapes at the center bowl and popped one in her mouth.

"That's all your having?" Kakarott chirped, as he took a breath to take a drink from his goblet.

"I'm not really hungry," she managed and stared at his cup. "That's not…alcohol is it?"

He laughed. "Well this isn't. I'm not much of a drinker," he confessed, his head down again in shame. "My brothers tease me about it."

Bulma scoffed. "Well it's nothing to be ashamed of. Actually, it's hard to find a decent man nowadays," she said and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"He is no decent man, he is just blatantly idiotic."

Bulma turned her head and glared at the stoic prince. He had already finished eating surprisingly, and had his arms crossed across his broad chest and was tilting his chair back and forth, eyes closed. She opened her mouth to defend her new friend, but stopped when she saw the King frown. Instead she opted to turn her face the other direction and huffed.

A few of the men stared in disbelief but dismissed the awkwardness almost in an instant and gathered their goblets to toast.

"Long live Prince Vegeta!" they cheered.

Kakarott grabbed his goblet and hoisted it in the air as well, smiling, then nudged Bulma to pick up hers. His eyes darted from her cup to the others in mid air for a silent signal. When she still didn't react. He made a grab for her hand and hoisted it up for the toast. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Vegeta smirking.

The celebration went on, and it wasn't long before the King, Paragus and Bardock took their leave, leaving the rest of the men to their drunken dancing and laughter. The table had been filled with pitchers filled almost every second of the alcoholic beverage that Bulma thought resembled the beer they had on Earth.

She scrunched her nose and shrunk back in her chair. Where were the women? If it had been an all male event, why had they invited her to join them? It wasn't as if she was the life of the party, however she did notice several of the Saiyajin men giving her odd looks, and if Kakarott hadn't been by her side she half expected them to have pounced on her given the opportunity.

"Quit hiding her behind you, brother."

Bulma flinched and turned her eyes to look about the towering Saiyajin who had appeared and was motioning for Kakarott to move his seat. He smirked at her when he noticed her starting. So Kakarott had another brother, did he? Unlike Turles, this one appeared much less like a grump, his hair wild and reaching down to his knees. When Kakarott stared at him and blinked, he shoved him aside and took the seat next to her.

"You must be that human that they brought from Earth," he started and moved far too close and took a whiff. "You smell odd," he took another whiff, "but it's acceptable. How are you liking your stay on Vegeta-sei?"

"Look at the poor thing, you're terrifying her, Radditz!" one laughed.

Bulma searched for Kakarott for help, but found him scratching the back of his head with a defeated look on his face. She inched away from the Saiyajin warrior and nearly fell off her seat.

"Radditz," Vegeta's voice interrupted. "Your face is repulsive even to the female. I suggest you amuse yourself elsewhere."

Radditz smirk disappeared and was replaced with a quick frown. With one more glance at the horrified woman he stood and made his way towards the other men to grab himself another goblet.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. Vegeta had remained silent almost the entire evening. He looked through the crowd with bored eyes and kept the frown on his face. If he had not wanted to be here in the first place, why had he come? Though she was grateful for the quick save from the gigantic oaf, she had been in complete control.

The King himself had told her that she was to be protected and if Kakarott followed Vegeta then there was no doubt that his brother did the same for the King as well. Just because they were Saiyajins did not make them any less human. Human men were pigs, and now Bulma was certain, so were the Saiyajin men.

"Sorry about that," Kakarott mumbled as he took his seat back. "My brother-he uh, hasn't found a mate yet and well…we're not used to a woman being so delicate and all.."

"Delicate?" Bulma blinked.

Vegeta interrupted. "Saiyajin women are warriors. They thrive over the need for a good chase and a fare battle," his lips lifted to a smirk. "They, by far, are by no means weak. Certainly unlike your _delicate_ species. Our women could very well have the same stamina as a typical Saiyajin man. They could easily crush your feeble human army with a wave of their hand. Your pathetic race, however, is as idiotic and as foolish as they say. Not only are you weak and utterly useless, but you hold yourselves up as if you could take down a mountain." He chuckled then tilted back on his chair as he peered at her through his lashes.

Bulma rewarded him with a glare. "My _species_ may be weak-but at least we are not ruthless. We show mercy," she spat. "I may be as fragile as you say but I won't be beaten by someone like you. It's not always about brute strength. If your all-so powerful females don't have the brains to show in their battles, hmmph, consider them useless. They're easily tricked."

"And I suppose since you think that you are a renounced genius," he retorted, "that you are better? Not stronger, but smarter? Woman, I am telling you now that if I decided to crush your face in, your brain wouldn't have time to ponder of a plan before it is splattered upon the table."

"You are impossible!" she cried. "We were having a private conversation, and you were not a part of it. Do you enjoy insulting me beyond belief?"

"Not insult. I speak of the truth."

Completely unaware that the entire room had fallen deathly silent, the two continued their bickering and the Saiyajin warriors stood shocked at the horrific display. Any minute now they were sure that the woman would suffer a gruesome death. The female was talking out of terms, had probably gone mad by being held captive, and was now going on a row with their Prince. The most disturbing part of it all, was that she was actually putting up a pretty good verbal spar, and as beautiful as she was-they were sure of one thing, the woman was insane.

Kakarott slapped his hand to his forehead in defeat when Bulma gathered up the courage to knock Vegeta's goblet from the table, the pale ale spilling over the his armour. He was sure he heard several of the men gasp, and if they had not been raised emotionally deprived, he was sure that several of them would have fainted from shock-himself included.

Like a bullet he shot towards her and grasped the back of her forearms and pushed her behind him as Vegeta stood, knocking over his chair as his energy surged throughout the room. The tables crashed into one another and soared across the hall causing several men to cower and evade.

"If you value your life, step aside!" Vegeta glowered. "This pathetic woman's life ends now!"

Bulma peered from Kakarott's tall shoulder. "You know nothing about my life and what we've been through!" she shouted back. "All you've ever done is take from us, you have no right ordering me around."

"Bulma, stop-" Kakarott muttered and hid her from view again.

"Step aside, you fool!" the Prince bellowed. He held out his hand and it glowed a dangerous blue. "The female needs to learn her place, and that is to bow to her superiors."

"Vegeta," Kakarott reasoned. "She's probably just tired. Calm down-"

"_Calm down_? You dare order me around?"

"It's not that. Come on, we're all having a good time here. Haven't you blown a lot of things up from the last mission? You should relax," Kakarott flashed a smile. "Besides, it's way too late to be starting a fight anyways, don't you think?"

The Prince growled and dropped his hand to cross it over his chest. "It is never too late for a good fight," he replied, but continued to glare on Bulma's retreating form.

So the wench was scared. Good. He smirked in triumph and tilted his head back. She wasn't much taller than him, but if he peered at her like this, she seemed like the tiniest thing on Vegeta-sei.

"I have an idea! How about I take Miss Bulma to her rooms and you can stay and enjoy your celebration!" Kakarott made a grab for a plate and filled it with food. "Woops. Better not forget. I'm going to need this for a late night snack."

Vegeta scoffed. "Useless," he muttered and waved a hand to a servant who had been resetting the table and fixing up his chair. He sat and glared at the growing crowd. "Show is over, runts."

The men jumped a little at his tone and the music came back on again. Kakarott had finished filling his plate and slowly turned towards Bulma his hands trying to balance the four, food filled platters.

"You ready?" he asked.

She frowned at him but nodded, and turned her head towards Vegeta one last time to shoot him a glare before she sauntered down the hall and through the door.

"Good night everyone!" Kakarott beamed as he tried to turn his head as far back as he could. When no one replied he scampered off after Bulma.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" she grumbled at him.

He blinked at her. "How do you mean?" he asked.

"You know-like _that_. They're always making fun of you and putting you down. Why don't you say anything?" Usually Bulma wouldn't care. He was a Saiyajin after all, and her enemy. But the man seemed honestly harmless and quite friendly that he was hard to resist.

"Ahh. It's really nothing, Miss Bulma. Actually, I'm glad to still be in the position I'm in. Being an elite is a real honour. My father's the general and everything, so he doesn't expect any less from his sons. I was only a third class after all, when I was born. I had a really weak power level, but when I hit my head-I don't know…Although I don't fight to kill my strength increases," he paused to think. "Actually, I don't think I've ever killed a single being in my life."

Bulma couldn't help but smile. "Is that so? Shouldn't you be punished or something like that? I thought Saiyajins were killers."

"We are. I think that's what really bothers Vegeta. He's the Prince of Vegeta-sei, but when we spar, he goes all out, and well…I'm more relaxed. I think going head to head with him must make me pretty crazy. Some of the men would rather fight Frieza for the swift death blow, but you know how Vegeta's temper is. He'll beat you senseless before killing you."

"You mean…he's tried to kill you? But you're his elite warrior!" she said in shock.

Kakarott chuckled. "Well…I'm actually not sure. He always says that I'm a lowly third class, although I'm not anymore, but when he's fighting someone else, he says that he'd rather be fighting with me so that he could get a challenge out of it. He's a confusing guy."

"You must be pretty strong then if you can keep up with him," Bulma said.

He laughed at her compliment, a small blush on his cheeks. "Nah," he said. "It's not as if I'm training to be strong or anything. Besides, Vegeta trains because he's the Prince. He has a destiny to fulfill and our people to look after. Once he becomes the Legendary, he promised that we'd be free from Frieza. I hope so soon, I really don't want to be sent out to a mission and be forced to do something I really don't want to do. Think of all those innocent people."

"Kakarott, you're rambling again," she muttered and he his face contorted into a smile. "-Now what do you mean by the Legendary?"

Suddenly Kakarott's face paled and drained of all color. He gulped and looked down at her nervously. "I-I, uh.. Legendary? What Legendary? Did I say Legendary, I meant-when Vegeta becomes King, ha! That's it! When he becomes King we will be rid of... Frieza?" He stated unsurely.

Bulma searched his eyes, her eyebrows knitting together. The man, was lying, that was a fact, and it was then she noticed a swishing of something from his behind and she jumped back in alarm.

"Ack!" she cried and pointed. "W-What the hell is that!"

"What?" Kakarott nearly jumped and spilled his plates as he turned to look. "Where?"

"T-That! That _thing! _What is that?"

Kakarott's eyes darted down. She was pointing at his tail, which had subconsciously unwound from his waist and was waving back and forth. Darn. It usually did that when he was nervous, and nearly spilling out the story of the Legendary to the blue haired woman did just that. Vegeta would have killed him if the information ever reached Frieza. It was not that he doubted Bulma at all, but she had a problem with keeping her mouth shut, and if she ever mentioned it to Vegeta and somehow mocked him for it, the cheerful Saiyajin would never hear the end of it.

"It's just my tail, Miss Bulma," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Your _what_?" she exclaimed, watching as it wound around his waist again. "I-I thought that it was a belt!"

Kakarott blinked at her and tilted his head to the side. "Belt?" he made out slowly.

"Never mind," she mumbled. "That wasn't in the text…"

"What text?"

"The book that I read about Saiyajins. It didn't explain that you had tails. What is it for?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he blinked at her again, and stopped when they reached her doors.

Bulma gave a defeated sigh. "Never mind," she repeated again and then noticed that he was making to sit on the floor. "Wait-Are you just going to sit here all night?"

"Oh it's no big deal," he said. "That's why I loaded up on all this food. Hmm, I can't wait to eat it all." He made a grab for the a bone wrapped in meat and stuffed it in his mouth. "You go ahead and sleep Miss Bulma, you must be pretty exhausted."

She frowned at him. On Earth, guards normally changed routines at certain times and took shifts looking after what ever it was that was of importance. Here however, King Vegeta didn't seem to mind sending his warriors to sleep on the stone floor, if it meant to insure her protection. She felt bad for him, she did, but she wasn't about to suggest that he stay in the same room as her. He still was, after all, a supposed enemy.

"Alright," she muttered. "Goodnight. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

He nodded and smiled at her as he munched on his food.

Bulma forced a smile and gave a small jump when the doors beeped and opened for her to enter. She hadn't guessed that the Saiyajins would be as advanced as they were. The books certainly didn't say so. Of course, the texts were mere myths and stories in the fictional section of her library. As far as she knew, they were the type that were read to children to scare them off from getting into trouble. Something along the lines of, 'If you don't eat your vegetables, the big, bad Saiyajin will eat you."

She snorted to herself. As if. More like blast you into oblivion, if she were the one to tell it.

Throwing open the large doors of the closet she rustled through the fabrics. There were silks and different material that she hadn't ever seen on Earth, and all were dresses. What exactly was she supposed to wear when she slept? It was bad enough that she had discovered earlier that they hadn't provided her with underwear, but now she had to sleep naked, less she wanted to crumple the clothes they had given her.

"Great," she muttered under her breath, and made a grab for the simplest thing she could find and threw it on.

Well if she had a bed as soft as this one at home, it would be pure bliss. All the late nights working in the lab, falling asleep on her desk-when was the last time she had truly rested? Somehow the thought of Kakarott outside and guarding her door put her mind to ease.

The King had promised her safety, although she couldn't fathom the thought in trusting a complete stranger. It seemed that the Saiyajins hated Frieza far more than she did, though they did a fair good job in hiding it. She wondered if perhaps they felt as defenceless as the people of Earth did. One thing was for sure though, if they defeated Frieza, the King promised her people salvation and mercy. It wasn't a lot to hold on to, especially since it was only his word, but it was something.

She sighed, and stared blankly at the ceiling as she laid her head on the pillow.

"The Legendary…" she whispered softly.

Was that what Bardock had meant about Vegeta? They had stated that he was destined to be their saviour, and their most powerful warrior, but now at Kakarott's confession-she wondered. Vegeta was an animal, and clearly the title, 'Prince,' had been redefined than what she knew of in her story books. No, he was more of the antagonist. She chuckled to herself. And what was she? The protagonist? She must really have gone mad.

She had agreed to help them, was the first sign of insanity. The thought of helping the bastard get stronger and boost up his already enormous ego, made her want to gag. Vegeta was already arrogant and as stuck up as could be, no doubt that he would kill her after he had reached his supposed destiny. But it wasn't as if she had any choice. It was either to create more weapons for Frieza to help broaden his empire, or to get Vegeta strong enough to obliterate him, and hopefully each other in the process.

Yes, she rather liked that idea. Two birds with one stone.

Bulma giggled to herself and pushed her face against the cushions. She sighed, finally letting her mind rest at the thought. It was enough to get her through the night. 

* * *

The morning came all too quickly, and it was supposed to be such a good day for the average soldier. Or at least it should have been. They had been talking, or rather, gossiping, what ever the term was, but who could resist? It was the talk of the entire palace that their Prince had entered for his welcoming banquet and had introduced his future mate. The juicy piece of information had come from an elite warrior who had seen the display the previous night and had told the watchman who guarded the tower at the first opportunity.

It was how it everything had started. They meant no harm by it. They were simply third class soldiers, hell, they weren't even allowed in the palace walls, but word had gotten out, when a female Saiyajin came running through the market place and declared that the Prince had already chosen a mate. Of course they had cheered, most of them at least. Many of the women simply grumbled at the lost chance.

"I heard she's an alien."

"Alien or not, one of the elites said she had the most unusual coloring, and is rather beautiful."

"Well, someone told me that they were having a lovers quarrel in front of the entire earmy."

"No! Really?"

"I swear, cut my tail off if I'm lying. That girl has some mouth on her. Even if they are future mates, I'd rather kill myself than talk back to Prince Vegeta like that."

"But she's human."

"Aren't those creatures from E-Arth?"

"Weaklings. Even you could probably blast them Koddo."

"Damn right."

Well, that was how it had started off. How were they supposed to know that the Prince would be sauntering about the marketplace unattended and just happened to stumble upon their conversation. No, it was not a good day. Several of them had been sent to the next dimension, and the other half had been severely injured. So this was why women did the gossiping, and men kept to themselves. Lesson learned.

"Worthless," Vegeta grumbled and continued on his way.

He knew this would happen. On a regular day, he didn't mind it so much. There were always rumours floating around about a supposed mate. Mostly it consisted of him taking one, either being an elite solider, or another story of him finding a peasant weakling who he showered in riches. All were ludicrous, but nothing he couldn't handle. However, the news of the human woman being the new candidate for gossip really did irk him. The wench could dream all she wanted, he would rather die in the battlefield against Frieza than be taken with her.

Not only had she embarrassed him in front of his entire elite army, but his father had even defended her. There was something that they were not telling him, and he had awoken to realizing that if he did not take matters into his own hands, that he would be left in the dark entirely. To hell with the woman. She was up to something, and the only reason as to why she was still breathing was because his fool of a father was still King.

It didn't matter. He would make his ascension soon enough, overthrow his father, and finally blast the woman into pieces.

He smirked, as the crowd dispersed and idly watched as he made his way.

The Prince never usually came to this side of the planet so far from his palace, thus the question lingered as how the word got around so fast about the blue haired wench. The area was remotely poor, and consisted of several third class soldiers and many powerless Saiyajin men, women and children who were shocked at his appearance.

He frowned at them in return. He would not have been caught dead around the area, unless it was completely necessary.

His steps halted in front of a small, half fallen shop that had been set up by carved branches held together by a deep, purple coloured cloth that draped along the sides and hung on top for a roof. The wooded set up was dirtied with stains, so Vegeta decided to tap his foot instead of using his fingers to drum for attention. His white gloves had just come out of the wash after all.

"Highness! Highness! This one is surprised, yes he is. Very, very lucky indeed to be in your presence."

A small aging Saiyajin man had appeared from the hut, his frail form limping slightly as he approached and peered at Vegeta through his sagged eyes. "Oh my," he continued. "His Highness has grown so much, yes he has. A mere pygmy from what I remembered back in the day when this one still worked in the palace."

Vegeta felt his left eye twitch in annoyance. "There is no sense in the formalities then," he drawled. "I hear that some of your contraptions could be very beneficial for a task I have planned. Care to bring them out?"

He smirked when the cowering fool shrunk back and shook his head in denial. Such inventions were illegal on Vegeta-sei, and only the royal palace were able to harbour such contraptions. He had known of the weakling's sales in the past, but brushed it off. His father was in charge of those things, he simply commanded the army. However, if such things were indeed true, then this was the perfect place to go without revealing himself to the court and his old man.

"T-This one is sorry, Highness, but this one cannot think of anything that could be of value to one such as yourself," the old man stammered. "Perhaps you have gotten the wrong person-"

"Don't lie to me, weakling," Vegeta shot back. "There is no need for your lies. We've actually known about your little black market for some time now. Don't worry. I wont sell you out to my father."

The old Saiyajin's eyes bulged "Y-You wont?" he bit back.

"No, but I need something of yours."

Brushing his grey hair back and bowing, the old man wobbled closer to the Prince. "And what is it that his Highness needs?" he asked in mild interest.

Vegeta peered down at sniffling fool and smirked.

"I need a bug."

* * *

"There you are!" Kakarott gasped and made to walk beside the Prince. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

Vegeta gave him a quick glare from the corner of his eye. "What I do with my free time is none of your business," he paused and noted that Kakarott was simply alone and blinked. "Don't you have duty? Where is the woman?"

Normally he wouldn't care. To hell with the blasted female, but there was also the nagging in the back of his head. She should not be left unescorted. She was still after all, an alien to this planet. As weak as she was, Vegeta knew to read his opponents carefully. A woman as pathetic as she could not possibly have the courage to bicker with him. The wench probably knew that Frieza would come to her rescue and saw no point in cowering from his threats.

He growled causing Kakarott to wave a gloved hand in his face. Vegeta swatted it away angrily.

"Ouch, Vegeta," the cheerful Saiyajin groaned and examined his hand, his bottom lip curling down. "Didn't you hear what I said? Miss Bulma went to work early this morning. She hasn't left the lab at all. Pretty inspiring, don't you think? She's been down there all day."

"Stop your blubbering," Vegeta ordered. "It is a mistake keeping her here. If I were King I would have had her executed. Letting her work in the labs has got to be the biggest mistake that the old man has ever made. I'm telling you now, Kakarott, I wouldn't be surprised if Frieza knew of all the inventions we've been working on now that the harpy is here." He waved a hand to dismiss a thought. "He can have it. We don't need machines, we're warriors. As long as he doesn't find out that we've been using the senzu beans instead of the rejuvination tanks, I could care less."

Kakarott paled and he chewed nervously at his glove. He had completely forgotten to tell Bulma to keep the secret about the senzu beans to herself. He hoped she hadn't slipped. This was why they never trusted him with anything. He hoped Vegeta didn't notice. Luckily for him, he hadn't though. The Prince was too busy unhooking his cape from his armour.

"I hope you have been keeping up with your training, Kakarott," Vegeta started with a smirk. "While you've been here chasing birds and growing flowers, what ever it is that you do, I have been on plenty of missions. I will not be defeated," he declared.

He signalled for his elite to follow, but Kakarott merely scratched the back of his head.

"_Well? _Are you coming?"

Kakarott's ears perked up. "I-uh, well, Vegeta, the King's actually asked us to try the new model for the gravity room. He said that they've managed to up the gravity pull so that we can train up to one hundred times Vegeta-sei's normal gravity," he quoted.

Vegeta looked annoyed. "Oh really? Last I heard, those pathetic scientists of ours could barely maintain fifty times," he mocked.

"I guess they've been working pretty hard too," Kakarott beamed.

Giving a threatening chuckle, Vegeta inclined his head. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get ready to get your face permanently engraved on the ground." 

* * *

Bulma collapsed into her pillows face first and breathed in the fine scent of the sheets. She had never felt so exhausted in her entire life. It was incredible the way that technology like this had never found their way to Earth. She hadn't felt so clueless since she had enrolled in pre-school and learned how tell apart barn yard animals.

Vegeta-sei's scientists had been edgy at first. They stared and whispered to themselves, though she couldn't catch a single word. She easily caught on though when one pointed to her hair. Honestly, her hair was considered very fetching and quite exotic back on Earth, but here…Kami, she felt as if she were at a zoo being gawked at by children who had never seen a blue haired woman in their lives. It didn't last long. They explained most of their projects to her. She understood the concept, but it was the tools she had a hard time working with. Bulma was usually quite the handy girl, she loved her tool box and kept the little metal objects with her at most times in case something ever broke down. But the Saiyajin's tools were very futuristic. With their virtual models that you could grab and reassemble, she could barely keep up!

Giving a loud groan, she kept her face buried in the pillows as her lids became heavy. They snapped open suddenly. Was that her stomach? It sounded horrible. She had a brief breakfast when Kakarott had hurried himself into her room with a tray filled with food, but couldn't stomach it in at such an early time, and then she went straight to work…

"Ugh." There it was again. Louder this time and angrier. "Great," she mumbled and made to sit up on the bed.

If this was going to be her new home, shouldn't she have some say to whenever she could eat? Gosh, she didn't even know if she would ever find a refrigerator in the palace…if they even kept food in refrigerators that is.

There was a knock out her door and not a second later she heard Kakarott's voice. "Miss Bulma, it's me. Are you decent?"

Bulma bit back a smile. She wondered if Kakarott knew what that meant, or if simply he was taught to say it to just be polite. She shook her head slightly. "Come in."

The door beeped open and Kakarott stepped in carrying a tray of food. Bulma's stomach growled again and she held it, a pink tinge on her face. Kami, she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Thanks, I-What in Kami's name happened to your face?" she suddenly squealed at the sight of him.

Although the cheerful Saiyajin still had his goofy smile, his face was a complete mess. His right eye was shut closed and horribly black, his bottom lip cut with the remains of only the dried blood on his chin. That, and the rest of his face was covered in black and blue bruises, while his hair looked even wilder than ever. What exactly had this goof done to have deserved such a treatment.

Despite her horrified look, Kakarott gave a toothy grin and set down the platter of food on the mattress. "Oh this?" he asked pointing a finger to his face. "Me and Vegeta haven't sparred in a while. He really has gotten stronger than the last time we fought."

Bulma gasped and made her way around the bed to examine his wounds. "You let him do this to you?" she exclaimed. "You could have internal bleeding. Why haven't you seen the doctor?" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Oohh, I hate that jerk. He really thinks he's all that isn't he?"

Kakarott tilted his head to the side. "What's a doctor?" he blinked. "Don't worry about Vegeta. We've come out of it looking far worse than this! Besides I haven't taken my senzu bean yet," he said. "I'll be good as new once I-" He frowned suddenly. "Miss Bulma. I almost forgot to tell you. Last night when I gave you the senzu bean, it didn't cross my mind to inform you that it has to be kept a secret. You didn't tell anybody about it, did you?"

When Bulma shook her head, he gave a sigh of relief and continued. "Frieza doesn't know of their existence, and we're not planning on letting him find out anytime soon. If he did, Vegeta could get into a lot of trouble-"

"Why would Frieza care?" she interrupted suddenly interested. "Don't you have those rejuvination tanks? I saw some new models of them in the lab. Don't they work the same?"

Kakarott sighed. "I guess you could say that. But recovering in the rejuvination tanks could take days, depending on your condition. See with us Saiyajins, the more we are beaten to near death and recovered, the stronger we become. It's easier to boost up our power with the senzu beans than laying in the tank for several days. Personally, I hate being trapped in there. I feel like I could drown any minute!"

He reached into his breast pocket and took the same brown pouch and grabbed the tiny, green bean. "But with this-you can recover in an instant. Vegeta doesn't want any of this getting around. It could force any third class Saiyajin to go mad with the thought of more power. Something like that anyways. Besides, they take years to grow! The King says that we only get to use them on the right occasions."

"But you use them now? And on me? Why?" Bulma questioned.

He sighed again in defeat. "Vegeta seems to have this thinking that I should always be in my best condition," he shrugged. "I don't know why though. If I'm not at my best then we can't fight to our full potentials, then he'd have to go fight, 'useless weaklings like Nappa or Radditz.'" he quoted.

"And me?"

Kakarott popped the bean into his mouth, and Bulma watched as his face brightened and his bruises and black eye disappeared. He pulled his arm to the back of his head and gave a hearty laugh.

"Well that's why it's supposed to be a secret. I mean, all the horror stories you told me about Frieza coming to your planet. I guess you guys have it worse off than we do. That's why I think you deserved it. Plus you needed the extra energy to go out there and face everyone," he said and then peered over at the tray of food. "Aren't you going to eat that? It'll get cold. Ahh. That reminds me, I'm so hungry I haven't eaten since earlier."

His stomach growled in approval and again he took a good whiff of the tray and suddenly blinked.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, her eyebrows twisting.

For the first time, she noticed his back tense and he stood tall, eyebrows knitted together and scouted the room with his eyes dangerously low. Bulma gasped and shrunk back. So he was a warrior after all. With all the laughs and smiles, she had almost forgotten, and it wasn't as if she had ever seen him fight, but the look on his face said it all. He was barely recognizable.

"Kakarott, what is it?" she managed out.

"There's something wrong," he said lowly, and swiftly made his way further into the room, head darting back and forth. "I can sense something." He turned to her. "Stay close."

Bulma did as he asked, strangely disturbed at his change and watched as he made his way towards her dresser, his nostrils flaring. She made her way behind him and peered over his shoulder as his gloved hand went to grab at the floral designs of the rounded mirror.

"Uckk," Bulma cried as she noticed that he had grabbed a tiny, black-haired, pebble resembling thing and held it between his index finger and his thumb. "What is that?"

In an instant, Kakarott had squashed the thing, and it emitted a tiny squeal, his white glove suddenly covered in a thickly, strange, purple substance. Bulma let out another sound of disgust.

"What is that thing?"

Kakarott frowned. "A bug," he replied.

Bulma blinked. "A bug? You mean all that fuss over a bug?" She crossed her arms over her chest. And here she thought that she was under attack, and Kakarott was hunched over glaring at his glove, over nothing! He really was a strange fellow. "You really scared me, you know. What in Kami's name is the big deal about a stupid bug?"

When he didn't answer and kept looking at his hand, Bulma tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well?"

She nearly fell when he grabbed her arm far too roughly than how he intended and began dragging her out the door and into the hall.

"We must see the King," he told her.

"What? Are you crazy? It's the middle of the night!" She grabbed her arm back from his grasp and rubbed it gently. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

He didn't answer her again and kept his pace down the hall with her following and wincing at the tingling feeling in her left arm. She much preferred the oblivious Kakarott to this complete stranger. Why was he leaving her in the dark? She had a right to know.

Frowning to herself, she glared at his tall, brooding back, and decided to keep her mouth shut. She would get answers from him as soon as he was back to his cheerful self. Heck, she probably wouldn't need to ask, he had a way of blurting things out he wasn't supposed to when he was his usual self.

They stopped at the doorways of the throne room where the two Saiyajin guards she saw the previous day stood. She perked her ears and tried to make out what they said to each other when Kakarott approached and requested an urgent audience with the King. The taller of the two nodded his head, and disappeared behind the doors.

The wait seemed like hours. Bulma had curled herself into a ball on the ground. Her eyes were getting heavy, and she still hadn't eaten. Why was it that she always had to go through all these hardships? Shouldn't she be curled up in the strangely comfortable Saiyajin mattress, and lulling herself to sleep by this time? She had managed very important blue prints to be constructed first thing in the morning, and the other scientists would be clueless if she wasn't there to explain it all.

Kakarott's expression hadn't changed during the wait. He kept his stoic expression, his back stiff and his right arm extended outward to hold out his hand. Bulma scrunched her nose at the purple substance that was drying quickly into his white glove. How long did they have to wait exactly?

No doubt the King was in bed, or did Saiyajins even sleep? Perhaps they merely rested? Who knew? Bulma opened her lips slightly and blew air upwards, causing her bangs to wave back and forth. She wanted to say something, but Kakarott didn't look as if he was in the talking mood.

The doors creaked open slowly and the tall guard from before stepped out. "You may enter," he said coldly, and made his way to his post once again.

Bulma pulled herself from the cold floor and followed Kakarott through the doors, but shorter of the two guards held out his hand, stopping her.

"Kakarott may enter," the tall one said. "You cannot."

The doors creaked shut, causing Bulma to fume. She stomped over to her sitting spot and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. When, or if he remerged, she would let him have a piece of her mind. Kami be damned if she was just to sit like some obedient guinea pig. She thought that Kakarott knew her better than that.

He came out far too quickly that she expected, and broke into a friendly smile and happily waved to the two guards.

"Sorry to bother you guys! I know it's late and all, man I'm starved!" he exclaimed, rubbed his stomach, then turned to look at her. "Miss Bulma, what are you doing all the way over there? Kurim and Jamu haven't been being mean to you, were they?"

This earned him three growls. Two coming from the guards, and Bulma who had pushed herself off the wall and stalked up to the grinning Saiyajin. His eyes bulged at her reaction.

"That's it? Everything's okay now? No more 911 alarms?" she cried.

Kakarott blinked at her. "911? What's that? I was never good at marithmatics," he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Arithmetic," one guard blurted out.

"Mathematics," the other followed, dully.

Bulma ignored them and made a grab for the tight suit underneath his armour and tugged him down to her height. "Care to explain what that was all about?" she hissed, and watched as his face contort to look at her horrifically.

She released him as he gave a nervous chuckle, but kept her firm glare.

"Don't worry about all of that, Miss Bulma," he said. "First we have to get you to your new quarters."

"My new quarters?" Bulma gasped. "You mean I'm moving?"

He nodded, and made his way down the hall.

Bulma huffed and stomped off after him, her fists held by her side. "Why exactly am I moving?" she said gruffly. "You still haven't explained what happened back there."

Kakarott twitched nervously. "You had a bug in your room, Miss Bulma," he started."

"That," she interrupted, "was entirely obvious."

He sighed in return. "And you're not worried?"

Bulma frowned. "What's to worry about? Sure they're gross and ugly, but couldn't you have just called in a crew to sanitize the place?"

Kakarott laughed at her.

"W-What are you laughing at?" she exclaimed, a blush on her cheeks.

"Miss Bulma,, are we talking about the same bug?" he questioned, and was suddenly confused.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. Usually it was she who schooled people, not the other way around, and especially not by Kakarott. She had to admit though, that she was stumped. It was obvious that they were indeed not talking about the same bugs that inhabited Earth. Though she wasn't much of a bug person, she didn't mind them.

"Care to enlighten me then?"

Kakarott thought for a bit, his fingers resting on the bottom of his chin. "Well, bugs are…bugs." Bulma blanched at this and rolled her eyes, waiting for him to continue. "See, usually they're pretty harmless, unless planted. The female is usually placed in a hidden spot. Bugs are extremely jealous creatures, especially the male. So when the mated female is placed farther away from her mate, she emit's a bonding technique. From what I heard, anything or anyone with a close enough proximity to the female can be heard aloud by the male. It's to ensure that no other male bug tries to entice the female into mating." Kakarott paused to scratch his head. "They're usually used for spying purposes."

The blue haired woman's mouth hung open. So they were completely different from the bugs on Earth.

"B-But who would want to spy on me?"

Kakarott shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "But the King wants you to be moved immediately, so you'll be staying here. You'll be safe, don't worry." He smiled at her, and motioned to the door.

Bulma frowned at the idea. She was just starting to like her room, and now she was to be sent to another foreign place to live in. Just her luck. Sighing as she faced the door, she turned her head and saw that Kakarott was well on his way down the hall, and waving his right hand in the air to signal for a goodbye.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he yelled out a, "Goodnight! See you tomorrow," and continued on his way.

So her life was possibly in danger, someone had planted a horrific looking bug to spy on her and he was just leaving? Maybe if she had brought her guns with her, she wouldn't have to feel so useless. That was another thing to add on her to do list once she returned to the labs. With their machinery, she could easily construct one, perhaps a more powerful one than what she had on Earth.

Taking a deep breath, the girl wandered into the dark room. Unlike her previous chambers, this one did not light up upon her step and she stumbled through, eyes wide open, and her hands in front of her trying to feel about.

"Where the hell is that light switch?" she grumbled.

She winced when the bright glow illuminated the room completely. Voice activation perhaps? The room didn't look much different from the other, but she did notice the strangely larger bed and the portrait that hung on the wall.

Without thinking twice she flung herself on the bed, only to be interrupted again by her growling stomach. With all the disturbances, she had forgot to ask Kakarott to bring the food along with them. Maybe if she made her way now she could catch up with him. He had seemed to be strolling along the hallways anyways, and frankly, Bulma couldn't quite see him as a man who would hurry over anything.

In her haste she jumped off the bed, only to have her foot tangled on the carpet and she flew with a squeal against the portrait. She braced herself and pusher her hands forward for the landing, but felt the hard cover turning and instead of coming face first into the wall, she landed on the carpeted floor.

Bulma steadied herself, on her hands and knees, and flipped the hair that had fallen to her face back behind her head and past her shoulders. What exactly happened? She knew she hadn't had the time to get accustomed to her new living quarters, but she knew this much. This wasn't her room.

She hated being right, because not a second later, a very damp looking Vegeta stepped through the conjoining doorways, clad in nothing but a grey dry cloth around his waist with a horrified look plastered on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" 

* * *

Teehee *evil smile* Sorry to leave it at that, but you'll just have to wait and see for the next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	3. Project

Prisoner

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: Can I have Vegeta for one day please?

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! I have these weird phases where I will be completely obsessed with a certain couple, then switch to an entirely different anime, etc. Now that I'm back to B/V, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, and accept my apologies for the very, very long wait on chapter 3! I do have an breakdown for this story, till about chapter 20, I think? So I will try and write as much as I can and update if I get more of those encouraging reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Project 

* * *

Frankly, the horribly, sleep deprived, angrily stomping Prince was ticked. No, not ticked, a far worse word than one could ever comprehend. Never in all of his years had he been embarrassed beyond belief in the mere two days the woman had stepped foot on his planet. It wasn't even a form of embarrassment-He simply could not gather the words to describe how he felt towards her.

She was perhaps the most irritating being he had ever set eyes on. Not to mention that she had a disturbingly, bizarre habit of speaking or appearing when she wasn't supposed to. This was one of those times. The banquet he could let go. His men knew better. This horrid display the previous night could be swatted away by mere rumours. Either his men were complete idiots if they believed that he would take such a drastically, disgusting move in taking a mate, or he had trained them to be the perfect soldiers and keep their mouths shut. He pondered for a moment on that… Paragus was always there to do damage control anyhow.

But this…

How the hell had the woman gotten in his private chambers? He knew there was a reason as to why he blasted at the servants earlier for spiking his bathwater with tropical scents. 'It was fit for Royalty,' they had said, and as always, he had been right. He was always right. Such scents and oils were for women for hell's sake, and it had only proven his earlier notion: the scents had interfered with him smelling the wench. If he hadn't heard her terrible shrieking and the sound of the portrait frame flipping, he wouldn't have known that she had entered.

Damn her.

How exactly had she gotten in the chambers that were set foremost for his mistresses? The fact that such a pathetic, and weak being was even in foot of the royal wing was appalling. But there she sat and observing the room around her, obviously unaware that she had been trespassing.

The woman hadn't heard him, but when he emerged in alarm and swore a little too loudly, she had shrieked a terribly, painful sound and made to cover her eyes with her stringy fingers.

He hadn't cared much for his state of dress. He _had_ just come from the bath after all when she came gallivanting into his chambers, and the first thought that entered his mind was that he had to investigate. So he sought for the first thing he could grab: his drying cloth.

He scoffed at her. The woman could blush and hide her eyes as much as she wanted, but his nose, without the ludicrous scents present in bothering him, worked perfectly now. If the blue haired wretch thought she could fool him with her embarrassment, then she was horribly mistaken. The fool wasn't even pure, and somehow she acted as if seeing him so scandalously dressed had burned her eyes.

And then she spoke, and he paled slightly at her words.

"Ack! What the hell are you doing in _my_ room, you pervert!"

He froze, he had just been on the move to grab her and throw her dangly frame out his door when she spoke.

Her room? What in blazes was the woman talking about? Had she not pronounced herself a genius of her planet? Surely the wench could-No. _No. _Absolutely not. By gods, the thought was not even possible. A mere weakling of a human residing in his conjoint chambers? Who in their right mind could give such an obscure order for her to be…

Vegeta let out a threatening growl in realization and threw his head back in anger, his fists clenched by his side, causing Bulma to cease her whines, eyes wide in fear. She hadn't had the time to protest before he made a grab for his robe and stormed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

What in Vegeta-sei's name could possibly possess his father to move the horrid woman to his chambers? The man must have gone mad. He was a Prince, not some pauper like Kakarott who followed orders. If his oaf of a father had any sense he would have realized what putting the human in his chambers could do to his reputation.

He wasn't a stranger to women. He had plenty his share when he was a boy. Hell, he could have any Saiyajin woman he wanted in his bed if he were to say the word. They had all been dying to spend the night with him even if he hadn't asked. He enjoyed their company rarely, as he was always stationed on the battlefield, but when he was home…he indulged fair enough to satisfy his stay. But that was besides the point.

Saiyajins were warriors, but it did not mean that they didn't have the same wagging tongues as any other being in the universe. The rumours and gossips proved well of that. If word got out about the blue haired wench leaving his chambers every morning and returning every night, he swore. He swore that he would obliterate her and the entertained fools who had the audacity to flaunt their lies. He would sooner die than be known as the Saiyajin Prince who had downgraded to a measly human.

Fists clenched by his side, Vegeta glowered as he stormed through the silent hallways. Already he could hear the murmur of his soldiers as they arose from their beds. His ki was extremely high and had escalated enough for even the youngest child in the southern region to feel. To hell with them all. As if he cared. Before he could reach the grand doors of the royal bed chambers of the King, they opened as if expecting him, and his father stood firm and still, wearing the same, but a larger version of his robe.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Vegeta bellowed. Frankly he did not care if the entire palace awakened from his ranting. He needed an answer and he needed one now.

His father merely frowned. "What pray tell are you gallivanting about now, boy?" The tone was low, but harsh.

Vegeta pulled into a battle stance. If his father insisted on the girl to stay, then by Gods, he would fight him for the position of King no matter what the council said about his lack of judgment. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Do not dare to try and make a fool of me. Why is the wench in my bed chambers?" he demanded.

When the King didn't reply, the Prince's ki jolted, and surrounded his frame in a blue tint.

"Tell me!"

"Vegeta, you have much to learn," his father started, all with a bored look on his face. "The girl is of extreme importance to Lord Frieza."

"Do not-" Vegeta interrupted. "Do _not _say his name like that." He dropped his ki and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why father, I would say that you were quite taken with the poor girl. Is she that much of a treasure to that lizard that you feel the need to throw her in my presence every waking period?"

The King glowered at the disrespect, but dismissed it quickly. His son was a far superior warrior than he could ever be, and if he could tell him of their plans he would. Unfortunately the boy was either too ignorant or too stupid. His head had gotten so big the past few years that he was sure if such a secret was passed along to him, it would not last long before he acted out rashly. "The girl needs to be protected," he said sternly.

Vegeta raised a hand to brush off the demand. "Then by all means, get that idiot Kakarott to do your dirty work."

"He _has_ been," the King replied. "Unfortunately, we've had a situation, and I thought that you, the mightiest of all us Saiyajins could be the only one strong enough to protect the girl." Vegeta raised an eyebrow to this, and the King continued. "Kakarott found something in the girl's room today."

The Prince's eye twitched in annoyance. "And what would that be exactly?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"A bug."

The King peered down at his son's reaction, not understanding. He seemed mildly irritated, which was an odd reaction, when he claimed that the girl was such a nuisance to begin with. "Kakarott found one imbedded in her chambers. I'm sure you know what this could mean."

Vegeta turned his back readying to leave.

"The girl is important, Vegeta," his father called out.

"She is important to you, and to your _master_," he sneered back. "Make no mistake, when I am King, I will gladly dispose of you, the woman, and that pathetic lizard."

And he walked off not bothering to hear anything else. 

* * *

It took several minutes after the door had slammed, the walls still ringing at the impact, did Bulma finally blink, mortified. Her cheeks still held the slight tinge of pink upon seeing what no woman should ever see-well unless they were in her very position. If it weren't for the hairy appendage swinging back and forth, commonly known here as a tail, she could honestly have mistaken these saiyajins to be human-and now that she had seen quite enough, or far too much for her liking, she was very certain that it was something the two races had in common. The only thing, if ever.

She twisted her fingers through the folds of her night gown, and blinked at her surroundings. No. This was not her room, not that she saw much of it since she had recently moved, but she was sure that this abode held a more extravagant interior.

Was she really in Vegeta's quarters? It was the only thing he had barked out before he rushed out the doors, fuming and cursing in some alien language she had never heard of.

Bulma scanned her newest surroundings, her eyebrows knitted together, and finally settled her pretty blues on the large painting that was the exact duplicate to the one she had in her own room. Her lips twisted into a frown and she promptly got on her knees and practically waddled over to the painting. She pressed her cheek against the soft material, and felt about with her hands. The soft tips of her fingers traced the bumps of the woven material. Unsurely, she tapped on it lightly, and her brows dipped lower. The stupid thing was hallow!

She gasped in realization. They had her placed in her newest quarters so that barbarian could have easy access to her! While she slept, while she bathed-Kami, she couldn't even think of the other possibilities. Here she was, acting about in the day, getting used to their alien machinery and inventions. Happily even confiding in Kakarott as if they had grown up together. She practically thought he was the only sane being here, and this was her reward? He was just going to feed her to the dogs? It wasn't as if there was much of a difference between Vegeta and a rampaging animal anyhow.

Angry with herself, the blue haired woman scrambled to stand and bolted for the door. 'If they really think they can get away with this then-' She gave a loud squeal as the door flew open and found herself landing on her behind, her arms stretched behind her to break her fall.

"You," came a drawling voice.

Bulma glared daggers, teeth gritted together, and her fists clenched. So he had returned had he? Well she was going to show him-

"What are you still doing in here, wench?" Vegeta grumbled and walked briskly by her to sit on his bed. His tail waved back and forth angrily, but made no other move to acknowledge her. Instead he swung his legs to rest on the cushions and trapped his arms underneath his head as he laid down.

Discovering she was being dismissed, Bulma straightened herself and gathered her courage, stepping up to the foot of his bed with her hands placed firmly on her hips. When she found his eyes were closed, a frown on his face, she exhaled through her nose quite harshly to grab his attention. She waited. "Hello! Are you alive? Please tell me you aren't."

His left eye opened, and he inclined his head to her baring his canines. "_What_?" he asked rather harshly.

Bulma huffed. "Well," she started, "aren't you even going to explain what's happening around here?"

He turned to glare at her and took his arms from under his head to cross them over his chest instead. "What is there to explain, woman?"

"What do you mean, 'what is there to explain?'? I know about the portrait!" she half exclaimed. "What were you planning on doing with me, while I slept? Throttle or blast me to death? O-Or worse? Do you think you can have your way with me just because you hold some kind of authority around here?" she paused to see his expression. "And if you think that by sending Kakarott to win me over with his goofy, un-saiyajin-like ways will brainwash me into helping you down in your labs, well think again! I refuse to build any more weapons that can aid in anyone else's suffering!"

When she paused again to catch her breath, she finally stole a glance at him, but instead of seeing the normally seething saiyajin, he was only peering at her through bored eyes.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

Bulma struggled with her breathing, but managed to nod.

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly in irritation. Somehow he knew that if he didn't provide the woman with some type of answer, he would never hear the end of it till he lost his mind and blasted her. And another thing was he didn't need his father bellowing at him for destroying his precious scientist in the god damned morning. Damn them all. So he bit back a growl and sat up to lean against the headboard.

"To answer your obscure question, yes, I do plan to kill you," he smirked at the horrified look on her face, "but not now. You're simply too important to the old man and somehow I find that his excuses are wavering. He needs you for something and I plan on knowing what that is, but until then-you live. Unless you crave for an early death, I can gladly lend a hand to assist you." She stopped him with a glare, but he continued. "You are to stay in my conjoint chambers. As you already know the portrait provides quick access to my dorms," his eyebrow twitched as he said this. "Unfortunately for us, my father has seen to it that you stay here until they find out who is out to kill you, and since I am simply the strongest of all our warriors, he has gotten the insane idea that with me being so horribly close, the intruder won't so much as step foot around your worthless self."

"So what are you supposed to be? My bodyguard?" Bulma retorted. At his glare, her eyes widened. "Wait, someone's trying to kill me?" she nearly half squeaked.

Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes. "I don't understand it myself," he said sarcastically. If only he knew what his silly, little bug would have done, he wouldn't have gotten it in the first place. His father and Kakarott getting riled up about a bug, and getting him to protect the wench-from whom? Himself? He wanted to laugh. Now he was stuck with a whimpering female for god knows how long. Frustrated he bared his teeth at her. "Now that you know, leave me be. You can cower in in the next rooms for the rest of the night for all I care."

"Y-You expect me to sleep after that?" Bulma cried, trying her best to keep her arms from flailing about. "How am I supposed to sleep knowing that someone out there is trying to kill me? What if I'm sleeping and he easily sneaks up on me and-"

"Woman, will you shut up?" Vegeta snapped. "You are drying my patience. I can see why everyone would be out to behead you with that infernal racket that you make! Is it not enough that you invade my personal space? Do you not feel heavily guarded?" He stood and made his way to her, grasping her by the upper arms to prove a point. "You have made my life absolutely miserable since your arrival, and if you do not cease your babbles I will tie you to your bed and gag you till morning."

Bulma quivered under his hold, but kept her glare. "Fine!" she spat, and yanked her arms free. She was sure that if he wished he could have kept her in place, but he certainly didn't, because he watched her with small, beady eyes as she stomped to the portrait, banged on the cover until it turned open, and marched herself to the conjoining room.

Vegeta growled at her display, his tail behind him twitching slightly in annoyance. He clenched his right hand into a fist. What was that idiot Kakarott doing in her rooms anyhow? The fool had unknowingly sabotaged his plans in outing the human woman in her alliance with Frieza. Now, there was no telling what she could be doing behind closed doors.

Although, he paused to think, a small smirk on his lips-with the woman now residing a wall away, he would be able to watch her moves closely. He would be able to grab her scent and whether she was frustrated, scared, or overflowing with excitement-he would know. Certainly a lot better then his bug idea.

"There is no escape little one." 

* * *

Eyes, red and puffy from lack of sleep, the blue haired woman groaned and roughly grabbed her pillows, stuffing them to her face in agony. Sunlight peaked through the windows, a sign of morning. Whatever morning was on this planet she guessed, and let out a frustrated cry in the softness of the cushion.

She had been up most of the night. Sometimes dozing off, but only forcing herself to stay awake to see if danger was about. Somehow, the thought of Vegeta residing a couple of feet away, wasn't all that reassuring. Even with Kakarott's newly abandonment of her and his betrayal, she'd much rather have him snoring outside her doors than depending on their prince to come bursting through her doors like a knight in shining armour.

Bulma gave a deep sigh and dragged her tiresome body out of bed. If she wasn't going to get a second of sleep, she might as well get to work in the labs. Vegeta's threats, or no threats, the King had promised her freedom, and if that meant helping out their arrogant son of a bitch prince, then it wasn't as if she had much of a choice.

Hurrying to get herself dressed, she made her way through the halls, only to find the saiyajins scampering about in haste. She lifted a delicate eyebrow at their peculiar actions, but spotted Kakarott jogging her way, his tail in frantic and waving behind him in disarray.

"Miss Bulma!" he beamed at her, waving his large hand.

Betrayal slipping her mind, Bulma gave him a confused look. "What's going on?" she asked. "Where is everyone going?"

Kakarott's lips twisted nervously. "Frieza's ship is two hours away," he said.

"Frieza?" Bulma started.

He nodded at her. "He's come to check on your new project Miss Bulma. The King sent me to find you right away. Good thing you're up." He motioned for her to follow him.

"Why would Frieza come all the way here to check up on me? I've only been here for a day! Does he expect me to build things in a couple of hours?" she asked, her anger slowly rising. "I'm not superwoman you know."

"I'm not sure who this 'superwoman' is, but I'm sure that you are ten times as smart!" Kakarott praised.

They ended at the same doors they had been the previous night, but this time, only she was allowed to enter. Bulma looked back at the cheerful saiyajin nervously, but he only gave her a wide smile, and waved as the doors closed shut behind her.

She squirmed at her spot and sighed deeply before heading down the royal trail heading straight for the throne, determination on her face. 

* * *

"So Frieza has come to pet his _pet_."

Nappa gave a confused look at their prince's firm glare. They had been at the landing docks for quite some time, knowing that the estimated time of arrival was still two, long hours. Never the less, Vegeta seemed regal and almost calm at having the most ruthless, most powerful being landing on their planet that he was mostly focused in insulting the blue haired human rather than readying the arrival of their so called master. That was Vegeta for you though. A quick glance at Radditz and Turles, and several of the other men confirmed it all.

Vegeta's attitude towards the Ice-jin wasn't that all different from the way he treated the rest of them, and they silently wished that it was the scariest part-it wasn't though. If Frieza's warriors fought back then they would have no other choice but to fight. It would be a brutal war that could only end in their planet's destruction. Their only hope now was that Frieza's patience with the prince wouldn't die out so quickly enough for him to ascend and free them all.

The elite soldiers sighed deeply, nodding their heads in a mutual understanding as Vegeta ranted on about the silly female.

"-Coming to check up to see if she's been found out," he continued. "As if he could fool the Prince of all Saiyajins."

They nodded.

"Testing us all to see if we can endure her ranting. I will not be bested by some-"

"Sir, the ship is landing!"

Vegeta's eyes snapped in a fierce glare at the now cowering elite. "I can see _that_," he seethed.

They braced themselves, as the dome like ship landed smoothly on their docks. Several of the workers had given the okay signal, welcoming the arrivals of their most hated one and cowered behind the elites and their prince.

Vegeta frowned, keeping his steady glare. His scouter was doing wonders on the power levels within the ship, but he suddenly looked shocked. "What's this?"

The doors opened slowly and two figures emerged.

"Well if it isn't the Prince of all Monkeys." The larger, rounder of the two spoke. His deep, croaking voice, causing Vegeta to grit his teeth and clench his fists. "Just because Frieza isn't here doesn't mean you all shouldn't be on your hands and knees." It continued.

"Now, now. No need to be so crude to the boy, Dodoria," the other one spoke. "Monkeys only understand their own language. Can't blame him if he can't follow simple orders." The taller of the two, flung his loose braid over his shoulder to sneer at the sea of warriors.

"Maybe you're right, Zarbon," Dodoria said with a chuckle as they stepped off the ramp. "Monkey see, monkey do, isn't that right, Vegeta?"

Vegeta's fists remained at his sides, but he trembled slightly from anger, his eyes dangerously hooded and dark. The saiyajin elites gave each other nervous glances back and forth, trying to anticipate their prince's next move. But to their surprise, Vegeta simply threw his head back in mock laughter.

"Oh Dodoria," he started with a chuckle, his left eye twitching from suppressed anger. "Your idiocy never ceases to amaze me. Tell me, if you're so high and mighty, why'd you come to do Frieza's dirty work? Ah, I see how it is. I guess you're the 'monkey do.' We really _do_ have a lot in common, don't we?" With this, he laughed again, Nappa and Turles sweating nervously beside him.

Dodoria roared, and took a step closer to the smirking prince. "Why you monkey-face-!"

"Dodoria, stop," Zarbon interrupted, and his partner halted, mid attack. "We're not here to play games. Lord Frieza wants us on Cera before the next cycle." He turned to brush past Vegeta without so much a word, and motioned for the pink alien to follow him.

Vegeta heard a few of his men sigh in relief and scoffed at their behaviour before turning down the path. 

* * *

"So _you're_ the brains behind the new upgrades on the gravity room!"

Kakarott beamed at her, his eyes like small hills as he followed the frantic scientists scrambling to tidy up their working areas. He gave Bulma a peculiar look as she stuffed a rather thin and metallic bracelet deep within the drawers, and punched in her security code. But instead of acknowledging him, she opted instead to turn towards the large, dome shaped training facility.

She nodded her head to answer his statement. "It still has a few bugs, but the original concept isn't far off from what me and my father had been working on before. It's actually really similar to my gravicr-"

"What are you two doing standing there?"

Bulma and Kakarott flinched as Radditz stepped into the room, the door beeping at his entrance. He looked to them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Brother," he started. "Do not tell me this is where you've been spending your precious time while the rest of us have been settling in preparations for the arrival of Lord Frieza's ship." When Kakarott looked to the floors in defeat, he continued, this time addressing Bulma. "Lucky for you, woman," he said. "Frieza has decided to send his minions here instead of paying a visit himself. King Vegeta expects the gravity room to be set immediately."

Bulma rolled her eyes, but Kakarott intervened looking slightly confused. "You mean Zarbon and Dodoria are here?" he asked.

Radditz gave him a pointed look. "Of course they are. Who else would Frieza trust to do his bidding other than those two?"

"Y-You mean Frieza isn't here?" Bulma questioned. "I don't believe this! I thought I was going to be moved to planet Cold! No! I don't want to stay here-I don't want to be forced into this kind of slavery-!"

"You honestly think you're better off there than here?" Vegeta interrupted as he stepped next to Radditz. "What kind of fantasy world do you live in, woman?"

She shot him a glare, and Kakarott sensing the tension, got in between the two, waving his arms about in an attempt to distract his irritated prince. "Now, now, Vegeta, that's not very-"

"Shut up, you idiot." Vegeta walked past them observing the tall walls of the gravity room and turned to sneer at the blue haired woman who had managed to stand horribly close to his own person. His nostrils flared, noting that he couldn't scent her in any way. His scouter was only picking up the ki of Kakarott and his older brother. He raised an eyebrow. What was the woman hiding? "So you're behind this?"

"Not so useless now, huh?" Bulma retorted as she stared at her masterpiece a small smirk on her lips.

A growl was Vegeta's only response when the door beeped open. They turned to see that Zarbon, Dodoria, his father, flanked by Paragus and Bardock had stepped in. Vegeta hissed in irritation.

"Very impressive, Vegeta," Zarbon stated to the King as he observed the machinery. "And this woman has actually been able to up the gravity to one hundred times, has she?" He glanced at Bulma with his piercing, amber eyes, his lips tugging at the corners. "Impressive indeed."

"I don't think it's _that _great," Dodoria interrupted. "Do these monkeys really need to be training in 100gs? They're far too slow to be able to move in even 50gs!" He gave a thunderous laugh that echoed through the walls.

Vegeta snarled angrily. "Oh? And I suppose you think you can do better?"

"Vegeta that's enough," his father snapped.

"Yes, do listen to your father," Dodoria quirked. "Perhaps you'll learn something."

Bulma inched back slowly, her hands deep within the pockets of her lab coat as she observed the argument carefully with hard eyes. Apparently it wasn't all that difficult to see that they didn't get along with each other very well. She could feel the heat radiating off Vegeta's form and it made her knees quiver slightly. The other two however-Zarbon and Dodoria, was it?-Didn't seem all that threatened. They must both hold some kind of higher power than the Saiyajin Prince if they calmly thought that he was something to be brushed off. Now if that Zarbon character hadn't been…was he… was he green? Bulma's lips twisted nervously. Yes, she supposed he was, but if he weren't, or if she was so sure he wasn't so dedicated to Frieza himself, she would have thought of nothing else but to flail her arms around him, screaming for him to take her away from this monstrosity of a planet. He wasn't bad on the eyes that one. The other one however…

"Then how about we test it to see how far you've come along dodo breath," Vegeta's angry growl interrupted her thoughts, and her eyes immediately shifted back to him.

Zarbon stepped in between the two. "Vegeta, there is no need to get testy-There are more important things at hand." He turned towards Bulma again, the woman turning a pretty pink, and smirked at her reaction. "Now Earthling, we will begin. Where are the prints for this new machinery. You are to explain them to us thoroughly so that we are able to report straight to Lord Frieza of your progress."

Bulma blinked and nodded, hurrying over to her desk and getting the blue prints for the gravity room ready. She un-scrolled them, readying the first layout for the two to see.

Vegeta's eyes followed Zarbon and Dodoria carefully, his glare never faulting. From his peripheral vision he could see his father glaring disapprovingly, but ignored him none the less, keeping an eye instead to Frieza's lackeys and the blue haired woman.

He was mildly surprise at her knowledge on alien technology. For someone who had only been enslaved for a day on their planet, she sure picked up on their terms quite easily. It was horrible to listen to however. He knew that neither of the two morons had any idea of what she was referring to half the time, only nodding at her to continue when she paused. Feh. Idiots. Not only that, but the human woman didn't even have the gall to lower down her voice as she spoke. Though she did refer to herself as a genius. She sure didn't waste time in showing off.

The sound of him snorting caught her attention, and she turned to give him a quick glare before resuming her presentation, holding her head high. Vegeta only resumed his silent grumbling. They were in cahoots of some sort. He could practically feel it, or better yet see it with his own two eyes at the way she was practically drooling over that fool Zarbon. He smirked. If only she knew of his transformation. He doubted that she would be as thrilled.

"Well that was a load of information," Dodoria managed, as Bulma wrapped up her speech on the simulator. He gave a loud yawn and stretched his bulging, arms over his head.

"Yes, that was quite some detail," Zarbon replied, half as bored, then turned to Kakarott confused. "By the way, Kakarott isn't it?" The cheerful saiyajin nodded, and Zarbon smirked. "That is quite a high ki that you have," he said, causing Vegeta to freeze. "When have you gotten so strong? I don't ever remember you being sent out for a mission."

"M-Me?" Kakarott gave a nervous laugh.

Dodoria clicked his scouter. "You're right, Zarbon," he said. "8500. Not bad for a monkey," he said.

Zarbon's eyes narrowed. "How have you managed to get your ki to rise so quickly?" he asked and searched the poor, sweating boy with persistent eyes.

Vegeta didn't waste time, and instead of an explanation his fist came in contact with Kakarott's face, sending the saiyajin straight to the wall. Zarbon and Dodoria looked in shock as the saiyajin prince composed himself, his back to them.

"Looks like your scouters are acting up. Though I don't expect much from the both of you," he said.

Dodoria's eye twitched dangerously, but Zarbon tapped his scouter again. "He's right. Looks like a little glitch. 500. Honestly, Vegeta," he turned to look at the King. "I am appalled that you let these weaklings into your elite army."

His pink counterpart laughed. "8500. That sure was funny though."

Zarbon let out a throaty chuckle and turned towards the King. "Well, now that's settled, have the prints prepared for our take off."

"You mean we aren't staying?" Dodoria asked. "I'm getting hungry, you know."

"Dodoria, will you please stop thinking about your stomach for one minute," Zarbon pointed out, but was rewarded with a huff. "Fine," he said. "Looks like we're staying. Tell your monkeys to prepare something. Dodoria has quite an appetite."

"That's right, Vegeta," Dodoria chuckled. "Prepare something edible. I don't like bananas very much." The both of them laughed, and turned to the door, leaving Bulma in a room full of fuming saiyajins.

"I'm going to blast them into the next dimension!" Vegeta announced as he stepped into the circle.

"Those two go too far," Radditz followed.

Bulma bolted to help Kakarott from the floor, who rubbed his pink, swollen face, tears in his eyes.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, Vegeta," he whimpered, and took Bulma's offered hand to help him to his feet.

"You act too foolishly, son," Bardock said, his lips in a frown. "Where is your ki suppressor?"

Radditz took to stand beside his father, both glaring disapprovingly. "That's right, brother. You could have had us all killed if it weren't for Vegeta's fast reaction."

Kakarott's face faulted, his bottom lip sticking out, and peered at Vegeta with pleading eyes, but was merely ignored.

"Be glad I had a spare on me, you fool," Vegeta grumbled and turned to follow his father and the rest of the men out the doors, leaving Bulma and the sniffling Kakarott behind.

She gave a heavy sigh, finally understanding that Vegeta had merely hit his best man to lower his ki, as well as finding the opportunity to shove a tiny, metallic device into Kakarott's hands. She didn't need to be a genius to guess that this was the supposed ki suppressor. Her lips twisted slightly and she and turned towards him with a sympathetic look on her face. "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, his head still down and his tail hanging limp between his legs. "I'm in for it now. Did you see that look on my father's face? I'm done for," he muttered. "I always do this. I always forget. I didn't even have my scouter with me."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I should probably ask of the things you were mumbling about just now, but lucky for you, I catch on pretty quick." She turned to slump on her seat, and propped her legs up on the desk to relax herself. "I'm guessing these scouter things detect your ki energy, like that wasn't entirely obvious, and you're supposed to be wearing these ki suppressors to reduce your ki," she paused wondering if he was listening, and when he nodded his head solemnly, she continued. "but-you're not supposed to let those two-Zarbon and Dodoria-know, am I right?" Another nod. "So I'm guessing that this all has to do with keeping your ki from Frieza with enough time for Vegeta to become this…super being."

At this Kakarott froze and turned to her, his eyes darting back and forth between her and the door. Now he just absolutely looked mortified. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he managed, sweating uncontrollably, his tail twisting around behind him.

Bulma shut her mouth, nearly forgetting about her deal with the King and laughed behind her hand at her mistake. "As if that oaf could become anything. The only thing he'll become is an even bigger asshole-" She was quick to cover her tracks, and Kakarott looked satisfied, or at least very much relieved.

She felt bad for leaving him in the dark. It was as if she had this huge secret that her, the King, Bardock and Paragus only knew. Well, didn't that just make her feel special? And if she were found out, Frieza would kill her himself. Kami. She didn't know what was worse. Having to deal with Vegeta's insults while she worked hard into the night to transform him into some kind of golden, powerful monkey. Hell, she didn't even know if he would let her live after that! He didn't exactly seem like the heroic type.

Great. 

* * *

By the time the two had gone from the medical room, Bulma was sure of two things. Kakarott would have easily fit in with the people of Earth better than he did on Vegeta-sei, and two, was that he was extremely frightened of needles. He only merely needed an ice pack, when he bolted after seeing a set laid out on the table. The old medic had turned, grumbling something about young pygmies.

She comforted him, rolling her eyes as they strolled towards the hall for their meal, when two saiyajins warriors flew by them, nearly scaring Bulma off her feet. "W-Watch it!" she cried.

One of the two stopped, levitating in mid air to a glare at her. Kakarott blocked his view, smiling cheerfully. "What's the rush, Kabbaj? Don't tell me they're running out of food. Oh no! I knew we shouldn't have stopped by the med room!" he groaned and held his stomach in his arms.

"No, you imbecile," Kabbaj stated. "Didn't you hear? Prince Vegeta's gotten into a fight with Dodoria in the hall!"

"What?" Kakarott exclaimed, and before Bulma could speak, she found herself hoisted over the saiyajin's shoulder as they darted through the corridors and into the hall.

Kakarott brought her down slowly and started pushing past the mob of cheering saiyajins as he made his way to the front. Bulma hesitated, but followed none the less curiosity getting the better of her. Within the mass of angry warriors, she could make out the casual, "Prince Vegeta will pulverize him into the next dimension!" or the "I'm glad that's not me in there." There was also the odd, "If Lord Frieza finds out, we'll all be done for!"

It must have been an intense fight, or at least from everyone else's point of view besides Bulma. Five minutes into the whole thing and she couldn't even see them! Were they moving that fast? Apparently so, because when she glanced at Kakarott, his eyes were darting around the room frantically following the battle.

She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it intensively as she heard blow after blow, all the while trying to follow with her unseeing eyes. When she did finally catch on, it was because Vegeta had been thrown to the ground, the horrid, pink alien hovering above.

The crowd gasped, Nappa and Turles rushing over to drag their prince from the small crater. Bulma's lip trembled, as she spotted Vegeta's bloodied body being held up by Nappa's gigantic form as they called out for the medic. There was murmuring amongst the team of elite warriors as followed with hard stares at Dodoria who landed a few feet away. He looked satisfied whereas Zarbon's glare was apparent.

"Got too carried away?" he asked his pink companion. "Lord Frieza won't be too happy to see his favourite monkey beaten."

Dodoria scoffed, turning his head to the side. "You heard what he said to me. You really think I'm going to let that go, Zarbon?" He gave a small laugh. "I just taught him a lesson. He should learn, next time he won't be so lucky."

Zarbon merely looked at him with a disapproving frown on his face, and the both turned to exit down the corridor to leave the crowd of worried saiyajins to look after their fallen leader.

Bulma barely made out King Vegeta's face as he shook his head and strode off after Frieza's two henchmen, Paragus and Bardock along his side. She hugged her arms as she thought she had lost Kakarott in the sea of angry men, but saw him quite regal, and glaring with his brother Radditz. They whispered to each other in hushed tones which Bulma tried to distinguish but failed miserably. She was very skilled in reading lips, however she didn't believe that they were exactly speaking in English or Japanese. Frankly, she hadn't seen Kakarott so serious since last night where he had squashed the tiny, little creature between his fingers. She caught on quickly that he only acted like this if the situation was serious.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" she asked almost hesitating as she approached them.

Radditz frowned at her. "What do you think?"

Bulma shrunk back.

"He'll be fine. A couple of days in the rejuvination tank should be enough time for him to heal," Kakarott answered her. His eyes remained hard, but he soon turned to face her and gave a heavy sigh, a small smile on his lips. "No need to worry, Miss Bulma. Vegeta always bounces back every time this happens."

"You mean this isn't the first time that t-thing used him as a punching bag?" she asked, surprised.

Both of them gave her a peculiar look at her comment.

"Dodoria has this way of getting under Prince Vegeta's skin, as you can tell," Radditz replied with a sneer. "At least he will be stronger after he recovers." He frowned down at her when she looked at him with interested eyes, then turned to roll his eyes at his brother before heading down the hall.

"He's such a drag, isn't he?" she mumbled, as she watched the back of Radditz' scruffy hair make its way through the crowd.

Kakarott chuckled nervously and gave her a goofy smile. "They don't like saying anything much." He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. "Remember, you're not supposed to know about all the things I told you-"

"I know, I know," Bulma started, her hands on her hips. "Or you'll get in trouble." She turned towards the mass of saiyajins spread out in the hall. "I guess no one's going to be eating any breakfast." Sighing, she slumped and walked pass Kakarott and waving her hand. "I guess I'll see you at lunch," she called.

He made to follow her when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going, brother?"

Kakarott winced at his oldest brother's tone in voice, and slowly turned to face him, giving a nervous laugh and inching away. "Hey Turles! Quite a battle, huh?" he managed.

Turles' hard glare was steady as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I heard about your little display down in the laboratories," he started. "Somehow I have a feeling that this is all your fault." When Kakarott lowered his head, he continued. "If you had your ki suppressor on then Dodoria wouldn't have had any reason to think that Prince Vegeta was hiding anything. Have some sense next time, won't you? Oh, well look-here comes father."

Kakarott gave a deep sigh, and prepared himself for the worse. 

* * *

Bulma buried her head in her arms and gave a frustrated groan. It had been three days since Zarbon and Dodoria had paid them an unexpected visit, and the King had done nothing but nag her-yes, _the_ King Vegeta was actually nagging and pushing for her to finish the modifications on their desired project. Usually, she would be thrilled at the chance at working on alien technology, but back on Earth she was the one in charge. She was the one who told the media whether or not her projects were to be released. Frankly, there was no time frame, or sweaty saiyajins breathing down her neck as she worked.

Here however, was completely different. Although with Vegeta out of commission, she didn't know whether she should have been happy without his highness' constant arrogant remarks, or utterly bored that she had been trapped in the dusty, old lab without so much as a soul to talk to. Even Kakarott had disappeared. He hadn't been around in days, and it wasn't exactly as if she could call him. She didn't even know if they've heard of cell phones. The closest thing they had to communication was their multi-coloured scouters.

Giving a loud yawn, she stretched her arms behind her head, leaning back in her chair. She had to remind herself next time to build a clock, though with being gone from Earth for nearly a week now she couldn't even recall the actual time, or if their twenty-four hour period even applied in Vegeta-sei.

She stood up from her seat, and gave a nervous glance at the rejuvination tank that held the Saiyajin Prince. After she had sorted out a few kinks in their system, she had enabled the damned thing to function with only half of the energy it normally used. Needless to say that the techs had been impressed, though they had not moved it to the medic room in time when Vegeta had his little accident.

He was silent for most of the days except for the constant bubbles around his mask that made her jump when she was in deep thought. It wasn't much, but it still irked her. Not only was she sharing a conjoined room with the barbarian, but thanks to his unconscious state, he was now invading her workspace.

Bulma huffed, stuffing the gravicron, along with all her paperwork into the drawers. She turned once more to glare at him and stuck her tongue out. "Karma really does come to bite you in the ass-" She gave a small 'eep,' as his eyes shot open.

The rejuvination tank flashed, and within seconds Bulma was thrown backwards, nearly flipping over her work desk as the machine blew, parts of metal and glass shooting in all different directions. She cowered behind her fallen chair to stare as Vegeta emerged in his under shorts, peering at her with his dark, beady eyes.

She tried to laugh at the situation, but failed miserably. "S-So all better, huh?" she managed.

He snarled at her angrily, hovering over her slumped form. "I would not talk so casually, woman," he growled. "Are you quite satisfied with the way your comrades made me a laughing stock?"

Bulma blinked her blue eyes, giving him a confused look. "What are you-"

He bared his teeth at her, grabbing her by the forearms to pull her to his level and observing her carefully. Vegeta ignored her cries as she tried to pry herself from his grasp and snapped his teeth at her in warning.

The blue haired woman froze. His hands were hot against her skin, and she resisted the urge to wince. She wasn't sure if it was simply his body heat, or the fact that his ki had risen in his anger. If he didn't let her go, unknowingly or not he would burn her to a crisp.

"Unhand me you brute!" she exclaimed, struggling against his hold.

"Silence!" he hissed.

Bulma whimpered, "P-Please-" she begged and turned her face away from him, her eyes shut. "Let me go." She heard him scoff and the next he had released her. She backed away from him in reflex and watched as he tore the room with his glare until it finally settled upon her toppled desk.

Vegeta wrenched open the drawers before she could protest, and held the metal bracelet in his palm. He turned to her, baring his teeth again in a nasty snarl. "What is this?" he grumbled. "Is this what you use to communicate with your master?"

Honestly if Bulma had been watching their little scenario on television she would have laughed at his idiocy. Unluckily for her though, she was stuck in the middle. What was the use of giving him an answer when she already knew what his response would be. Another was that she had promised the King and his council men to keep their dirty secret from their rash and arrogant prince.

"Answer me!"

Bulma clenched her fists, finding new amounts of courage. "It's a hairdryer!" she exclaimed.

He growled at her. "You dare mock me, human?"

"H-How would you know what a hairdryer looks like! You don't even know anything about human technology a-and beauty products!" she retorted in her confidence when she noticed the blue aura had gone.

His eyes darted to her, then the bracelet, then her. "Is that so?" He suddenly dropped the thing, and crushed it to shreds with his bare foot, all the while watching her shocked reaction.

"W-What did you just do!" Bulma cried and scrambled to pick up the scraps, but he blocked her way, his heaving chest in front of her face. Her eyes widened. "Stay away from me," she stammered.

"No," he started. "_You _stay away from _me_." He brushed past her, his tail swishing behind him in agitation, only to stop when he got to the door. Vegeta inclined his head. "Make no mistake, the second I find out that you're communicating with Frieza, I'll see to it that you and that damned planet of yours is blown to the next dimension."

The door beeped open revealing a blinking Kakarott. He stared at Vegeta for a few seconds before he beamed at him. "Hey Vegeta! Wow, you look as good as new!" he said.

Vegeta only grumbled, knocking shoulders with the other saiyajin as he stormed off. Kakarott gave his retreating figure a confused look before turning back to Bulma.

He found her on the floor, her eyes hidden by her bangs as she picked up the scraps of metal. "Y-You okay, Miss Bulma?" he asked.

There was a few seconds of silence as he approached her crouching form, when she suddenly burst into tears, causing the poor saiyajin to be knocked down in surprise. The bawling didn't stop, as she stomped her feet against the cold floors, hands banging like child.

Kakarott sighed at her reaction. "Well, he sure didn't waste any time, huh?" When she shot him a glare, he waved his hands in front of him in defence. "At least you know that he's better!"

And he was rewarded with another glare. 

* * *

Okay, I know, I'm so sorry about the ending to this chapter. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but I figured, hey, I haven't updated in so long, might as well. The ending gave me such a hard time though. At least there was more B/V interaction, right?

Also a few things to clear up.

- Kakarott, aka. Goku, never lived on Earth so he, Vegeta or any saiyajin can't sense ki. (that's what their scouters are for)

- Vegeta refers to using his nose to smell people's reaction or certain smells as 'scenting someone.'

- Vegeta is too cautious about Bulma being a spy, because he's the protector of their people

- Yes, Dodoria and Zarbon are far stronger than Vegeta and Goku. Remember when they had the battle on Earth? Goku's ki was over '9000' when he powered up, so I am basing it on that before the whole 'Namek saga.' Vegeta is stronger (ki level: 18000) than Goku. (only because he hasn't learned Kaioken)

- Paragus here is King Vegeta's advisor, if anyone is confused, and Bardock is his military man? Something like that.

-And lastly, Kakarott (or Goku), isn't as heroic here for the following reasons: one, is because this is my story and vegeta will be the main character, two, goku grew up as nothing but a solider, thus explaining how vegeta gets to kick him around (I promise no actual kicking will be involved, unless they are training, the poor guy), and third, he may seem more 'stupid' because everyone else is so serious.

Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed. I will try, try, try to get chapter 4 out asap. Please don't forget to review. They really do encourage me.


End file.
